Forgotten Sisters
by mayejrmorris
Summary: Three girls, six parents and one big secret. Read to see what's in store for Mia, Lana and Lilly and all thier friends. MJM
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS DIARIES _(except a movie and a book but that's it)._**

**Wednesday Dec 2**

**Mia's** **Pov**

Mia was confused when her mother handed her a notebook. Saying Mia needed to write down her feelings. She also said that Mia might need something she can pour her feelings into in the next couple of weeks. Mia had no idea why her mother said that. _Maybe she thinks I'm going to have a mental break down because she told me she's dating Mr. G. _Mia had thought.

"Mia, I need you come here for a second. I got something for you." Helen had said handing the notebook over to Mia.

"What is it for?" Mia asked.

"It is to write your feelings down. You seem to be holding them in a lot lately and I think you might want to use it more in the future. It's better to get them out little by little than to let them explode all at once."

"Mom if this is about you dating Mr. G I meant it when I said I was okay with it. It is weird but he makes you happy so I'm okay with it."

"Mia it is not just for your feelings about me and frank it is also about what you are going through at school and in other parts of your life too."

"Oh." Mia mumbled walking away. She was still worried about her mother and had been ever since her father called last Thursday.

She was in her room when the phone had started to ring. Mia had started to get the phone but couldn't find her cordless. She was really worried about what was going on because her dad wouldn't tell her what was going on and blew her phone calls off. Her mom had beaten her to the phone anyway. She listened as her mother mumbled into the phone and hung up.

Ten minutes later the phone was ringing again.

**Later**

Mia was disappointed when she heard Lilly's voice on the other end of the line. The call didn't last long because Lilly kept on crying on and off and couldn't seem to stop. Mia had tried asking her if she had broken up with the Russian kid Boris but heard the buzz of the line being disconnected before she could. After hanging up the phone Mia decided to see if Michael knew what was going on with her.

Mia signed on as FTLOUIE and found Michel easily.

FTLOUIE: Michael do you what is up with Lilly? She just called minutes ago crying like your mom or dad had died. Omg please tell me they are okay.

_Cracking: Yes the rents are fine. I don't know why she is crying but it could be with something my parents told her about an hour ago._

FTLOUIE: Did she and Boris break up? Mia typed quickly

_Cracking: they broke up like a two days after you and Kenny._

FTLOUIE: What? I cannot believe she didn't tell me when I got back from that stupid impromptu trip to France grandmère had made me take. She kept me out of school for three extra days. I CAN NOT STAND HER.

_Cracking: our electric was knocked out because of some stupid construction accident three blocks away. Oh how your tongue?_

FTLOUIE: It is fine now. I am never going ice skating with Kenny again unless my partner is someone else. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

_Cracking: yeah see ya._

Mia became worried for Lilly on top of her Parents after that. She didn't get the information she wanted. Lilly was like a sister to her and they were so similar that they got mistaken for twins or sisters all the time. Wishing that she could have gotten more out of Michael Mia got her bag ready for school the next morning also hoping that Lilly was okay.

**Thursday Dec 3**

Mia had gotten a call from her dad the next morning and it was not what she expected it to be. He had called just to tell her that he was coming to New York for an important visit and he had big news for her. She had no idea why he was coming back to New York before Christmas and really hoped that his cancer hadn't come back.

Lilly was not at school so Mia couldn't talk to her about what had happen. Michael was working on a project for the winter carnival that was coming in a few with Judith. _EW_ _gross_ _so what if she can clone fruit flies _Mia thought adding_ Why can't he see me?_

**Thursday Dec 3 _later_**

Mia was sitting in her last class of the day when she got a note from Tina.

_Glad to see your back_ Tina wrote.

**_I'm glad to be back. My grandmère was evil. _**Mia wrote back.

_You're funny. You want to stay at my place tonight?_

**_Yeah but I have to go to my grandmère first. She's making me try on dresses for when I go to see my dad over in Genovia._**

_What designer is she making you choose from?_

**_I don't know. She says they are my cousin or something so I have to pick one of their designs to be nice._**

_They might have some cool designs._

**_Yeah there's not much that they can do with me being flat in the chest area._**

_Yea class is over. See you later._ Tina wrote quickly flying out of the room.

Mia just smirked at how Tina was so obsessed with fashion way more than she (Mia) and Lilly ever were.

**Thursday DEC 3 The limo**

Mia's cousin was named Sebastiano and totally amazing designer according to Mia. He was also really nice to Mia too.

"Hello; grandmère." Mia greeted her grandmother as she entered her room.

"Amelia; it is so nice to see that you have come on time for once. I would like you to meet Sebastiano." She said when Sebastiano entered the room.

"Nice to see you again princess." He said.

"Same to you." Mia replied before adding "The hallway meeting just wasn't enough." As a joke.

After they got through the introductions Mia was put immediately into the first dress. She was then forced to try on several other dresses. By the time she got to the tenth dress she was tired of them being plain and boring and asked "Could you... I don't know make them pop?"

"There is no reason for you to have a dress that 'pops' you are what has to pop." Sebastiano replied.

The only thing Mia disliked about Sebastiano was the leather pants he wore but decided she could forgive him because he designed a dress that would totally make Michael forget all about Judith and focus on her. She also found the way he talked was funny because he would cut the words off causing some people ever herself to take what he says the wrong way. Like instead of butter he'll say but.

Mia's visit with her Grandmère took a turn for the better when her Dad arrived around the time she was trying on the seventh dress. He nodded to Mia before making his way out on to the balcony. She had flinched when a pin was stuck deep into her side.

After she was done with the dress fitting she went out on to the balcony where her dad was sitting.

"Hey Dad," she said rubbing her arms.

"What are you doing out here? It is freezing." He replied.

"Well you look like something is bothering the hell out of you."

"There is but it could be worse. I could be worrying about you." He replied.

"Is it about the big news you have for me? Or are you going to wait to tell me what it is?"

"Not right now your mother and I both want to be there when you find out. Someone else has to be there to but I can't tell you who they are because they are related to the news."

"Am I going to hate what it is?"

"I don't think so. You probably will be mad for a while but I think you will warm to it in the end."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS DIARIES _(except a movie and a book but that's it)._**

**Friday Dec 4 Tina's Penthouse**

Tina's Pov

Tina was extremely excited that Mia decided to stay the night last night even though it was a school night. Mia hadn't been spent the night with Tina ever since she made up with Lilly after the whole josh wanting press indecent.

Last night they had a movie marathon and rated the movies. The top movie was PUSH with Chris Evans and Dakota Fanning. The movie at the bottom they couldn't remember because they were prank calling throughout the whole thing. They only had to leave for school. Tina was tempted to skip but their body guards prevented that. Although Mia was exsited for school because of Michael which she had blackmailed Tina into keeping a secret. They had left in Tina's car once Lars arrived so he could do his duty in protecting Mia.

**Saturday Dec 5**

**Mia's** **Pov**

Mia's world took a turn for the weirder and was completely different now. She was not only a princess but a twin. She thought she only had a little brother or sister on the way but little did she know she already had one... that was two minutes younger than her. She had a twin. When thinking about what they were going to tell her she didn't even thinking about that. Maybe another sibling older than her but not a twin.

She sat there in her Dad's room watching him play with his watch like a high roller on Wall Street. Her mom didn't even look her in the eye. Mr. G wasn't even there so she couldn't ask him if he knew what they were going to tell her. She also had the feeling that he would have been under strict orders from her dad not to talk to her about it just like Lars was.

"Dad will you quit playing with your watch and tell me what the BIG new is. You are driving me crazy sitting there."

"Well Mia..." Mia's mom started to say but stop like she was thinking about how to get the information.

"Seriously just tell me already what could be bigger than telling me I'm princess." she yelled.

"You have a sister." Said my dad bluntly

"A sister? H-h-how? Older or younger?"

"Neither. You have got a twin." Replied my mom "You are older by two minutes."

After that Mia got up and hurried to the bathroom and started to write what had just happen and refused to come out for hours. Her mom and dad stood outside the door trying to her to come out and tell them what she was thinking about it all. She decided to leave the comfort of the bathroom only to see if she could find out who her twin was and praying that it wasn't Lana.

**Saturday Dec 5 _(later)_**

Mia was kind of ticked that her parents had no idea who her twin was they just know that it was a girl and they gave her up at birth because they knew that they couldn't take care of them both. They did how ever say that her twin was adopted by a family in New York and could still be in New York. That's when Mia started praying that it wasn't Lana because of their hatred for each other. Her mom also told her that the only reason they told her now was because her twin came looking for their biological parents.

Mia did begin to wonder if she would get to meet her twin soon. Her Mom and Dad said that they would have to meet with her first. All in all she did think it was kind of cool that she had a sister her age. Mia also felt sorry for her twin because they didn't get to grow up with their real family like she did.

Mia did not go to bed until well past midnight because she had just continued to write in her journal about her twin and whom she thought it might be.

**Sunday Dec 6**

Mia woke up the next morning to find that Lilly had canceled filming of her Television show. Lilly said she was sick but Mia didn't believe her. She had been 'sick' since Wednesday. Mia kept on saying that she needed to go to the doctor sometime soon if she wanted to get any better. Mia really wanted the chance to tell her about her twin. Since her plans for the day were canceled Mia sat down to watch the final Buffy season and the first Angel episodes. She fell asleep with Fat Louie lying o her feet and her journal hidden in her pillow.

**Monday Dec 7**

Lilly did not come to school on Monday which drove Mia nuts. She really hoped that Lilly was okay because Lilly had never missed that much school before plus she really wanted to talk to her. Mia hadn't told anyone about her even thought she was itching too. She kept to herself by writing in her journal and deciding that it would be best to talk to Tina when they had lunch later that day

Mia had been Wright about talking to Tina. Tina herself was happy for Mia. Mia had to tell her a few times to quiet.

"Hey, Tina, Can we talk?"

"Sure about what?" Tina replied as she moved closer so Ling su and Shameeka couldn't hear them.

"The news my mom and dad gave me Saturday." Mia replied back to her.

"Your dad's cancer didn't come back did it?" Tina asked horrified.

"Oh god no he's fine."

"Then what did they tell you?" Tina asked.

"Not much, just that I have a twin." I said pausing for a second between each word just to annoy her.

"Omg you have a Twin? Have you met them? Are they a girl or boy?"

"Are you going to stay quiet?" Mia asked.

"Duh," Tina replied sarcastically.

"Whoa calm down there. First, Yes I have a twin. Second no I haven't and third it is a girl and before you ask I do not know if they are identical or not."

"That is still so cool." Tina said turning around.

"I know it is. I just wish Lilly was here so I could tell her but she won't answer my calls and she is never online anymore." Mia said sadly.

"Why don't you try again tomorrow or later today after school. Sorry I have to go class starts soon." Tina had replied trying to cheer Mia up.

Mia replied with a thanks and went her own way to class becoming even more concerned with Lilly. Mia was happy that she had at least one friend who was happy for her to have a twin. Mia did too she just wanted to tell her best friend. After talking to Tina Mia figured the everyone in the school would know that she had a twin.

Her biggest surprise wasn't Lilly not being their again but the yellow rose stuck to her locker when she went to grab her algebra book. After finding the yellow rose Mia's mind went into hyper drive trying to figure out who had left the rose. She really hoped that it was Michael stating that he would be more romantic than Kenny ever was.

**Monday Dec 7_ (The loft)_**

Mia's dad got a little better when she got home after her princess lesson. She finally got to talk to Lilly who claimed to be at home sick I bed. The only talked for a little bit and Mia was unable to tell Lilly about her twin.

She signed on to her IM account and found that Lilly was signed on also.

**FTLOUIE: hey Lilly? **

Lilly didn't answer so Mia typed again.

**FTLOUIE: Are you okay? Where have you been?**

**LillyTv: I've been sick. I wasn't in school today because I went to the doctor.**

**FTLOUIE: I was worried. I have good news.**

**LillyTv: I'm okay. I'll be back tomorrow. I'm sorry I gotta go.**

_So Mia went to bed disappointed that she wasn't able to talk longer with Lilly like she had wanted to._

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday the 7th English**

Mia's day took a turn for the worse when Lana Weinberger tossed her a note. She was so mad that she wanted to hurt Lana Weinberger for saying that she (Lana) knows Mia has a twin and that Mia was atopted.

_Hey freak,_

_Herd you had a twin. I guess that you're not a princess after all. Well I all ways knew that a freak like you couldn't really be one. Some one likes me on the other hand now that's a different story. Oh wait maybe I am your dad's real daughter. I mean we have the same b-day so they could have switched us by accident so it's really Me that has a twin not you._

_~Lana~_

It made her so mad that he wanted to rip the blonds' hair out. She also wanted to break her precious hot pink cell phone too.

_Lana,_

_You can't really be a princess because I am and my Grandmère made my dad have a DNA test done to Prove I was his child an my mom wasn't just trying To get money out of him._

_My sincere thanks_

_Princess of Genovia_

_Amelia Renaldi_

It still scared her that Lana could be her twin. She prayed to G_D that she wasn't. She thought that it would suck really bad. Look at it from her point of view a sister let alone a twin hates you and you hate your twin; life would not be normal. Mia's mind started to race at the ideas of what her grandmère would put her threw just to make it seem like they were getting alone with each other at least to the press anyway.

**G&T**

Gifted and Talented wasn't any better. She really wanted to hurt Lana even more for humiliating Lilly on her first day back at school in front of the whole entire school. Lana had yelled down the hallway that Lilly had been gone so long because she had mono. Mia knew she was lying because of one of Josh's football buddies had it and was gone for more than a month and didn't come back until a week before thanks giving. Mia began to hope that Christmas break would come faster because she wouldn't have to see or hear Lana for two whole weeks.

So yeah she was really mad at Lana at the moment and had no way to talk to Lilly because she was in the girls' room crying. Mia couldn't leave because Miss. Hill is decided to do her job for once and stay in the room. She was not only stuck in the room her best friend was crying her eyes out and she was also stuck listen to Boris her (Lilly's ex) playing the same song over and over again on his violin. She couldn't even talk to Michael because Judith was sitting next to him working on the project for the computer club's booth for the fair.

**Later G&T**

Mia felt like she made a complete fool of herself in front of Michael. She had zoned out having nothing to do (day dreaming about him really). She hadn't noticed that he had called her name like five times.

"What...oh, hi Michael?" She said after he called her name a sixth time.

"You coming to the carnival Friday?" he asked.

"I might." Mia replied.

**After school**

After school was worse; it was made that way by once again LANA. Mia of course wanted to hurt her but not as badly as she wanted to when she hurt Lilly. She had made Mia blush ten way to Sunday in front of Michael. All they were doing was walking down the hall talking about Lilly; who had come to class ten minutes before the bell rang. Lana had yelled down the Hall "Princess Mia has a boyfriend." The whispers and rumors started then and spread like a wild fire. Mia embarrassed and hoped that he hadn't seen her blushing.

**Wednesday the 8th limo outside of the school.**

The next day was better and worse for Mia and none of it had to do with Lana. The new reason for her bad day was the ton of news people out on the front lawn of the school. She couldn't stand them as they had made her life difficult. Lars her new bodyguard told her to wait for him to get around the car so he could get her in to the school safely. She stayed in the car writing in her journal waiting for Lars to knock on the door. She took a breath and hoped that she made it out alive.

**Stairwell next to Home room**

Mia groaned as she looked at the crumpled news paper. "My life is over." She had thought to herself. The press had discovered that she had a twin. She was worried that the Press would ridicule her mom and dad for giving her sister away and kept her. They hadn't gotten an answer from Mia yet and they never will. She hope that her twin/sister was okay.

So the story about Mia and her twin is all over the papers and I mean all of them from the national inquirer and the New York Post. The New York Post was the one that was seen all over the school. The cover had a big picture of Mia along with a black and white silhouette. Below the two images was the caption ANOTHER YOUNG ROYAL FOR NEW YORK? And had a sub-caption of _is Princess Mia Jealous about the new royal? And why did they keep the twin a secret for so long?_

Lars had been spending the past few minute trying to get her to go to class along with Lilly and Tina both of which threatened to drag her to class by the end of her hair. Lars acted like he didn't hear what the two girls had said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday the 8****th**** before school**

"This day cannot get any worse." I huffed as I sat down on the steps in the third floor stair well. With Tina and Boris who seem to warm to each other.

"Mia. Calm down. Those newspapers don't know anything about you. And so what you have a twin. Maybe they don't even want to meet you p . . ."

"Plus if you really want to meet her try investigating it yourself. See if you can find her online or something. Maybe Michael can help."

Off in the distance I heard the warning bell ring. "Dam; Better get to class." I said after the bell rang.

"See ya later Mia." Tina yelled as her and Boris went up and I went down.

**Wednesday Math**

Yes yes yes. Lilly is back to normal. She came in to my class with Mr. G and asked if I could step out for a moment. Mr. G said yes as long as I got back before the quiz in ten minutes.

"Mia, hey, sorry I've been acting so weird lately. I just got some big news and apparently you did too."

"Oh no; I'm not adopted; I just found out that I have a twin. It . . ."

"No way; that's what I found out." She blurted out. "Well I found out that I was adopted and that I have a twin. At first I was surprised but then I thought about it and I thought about how . . ."

"Lilly wait we have the same birthday were both twins one adopted the other raised by her natural parents. You don't think that we could be . . ."

**Wednesday lunch**

Sorry about that as I was writing in my journal the fire alarm went off. So yeah Lilly and I think that we might actual be sisters. That would be so cool. Ooh grandmère would not like that. Oh no no she would not like that. He He can't wait to see her face.

Oh got to go her comes Tina, Boris and Michael. They are going to help us find out—before the press does—that we are twins.

**Wednesday G&T**

Lilly and her adoptive parents are going to come over for dinner with me and my mom and dad—her birth parents. We decided to asked them if they know whether or not Lilly is my twin and I hers. I just hope grandmère doesn't show up. That would completely ruin our entire plan because we don't want our mom and dad to feel pressure.

**Wednesday Mia's Loft**

I think our little dinner with our mom and dad went well. At first Lilly and I were in my room talking . . .

"Lilly calm down. My mom aka your mom already loves you. It would over joy her for you to be her biological daughter besides we are asking them to take a low key DNA test just to make sure okay. It takes months to get closed adoption files open even if the adoptee wants to find their parents."

"Fine." sighed Lilly.

"Lilly your parents are here." My—our—mom hollered to us.

"Thank you." Lilly hollered back.

"Come on; let's go it's time for dinner and I am seriously hungry all that planning at lunch and I forgot to eat."

"Me too."

A little while after Lilly and I went out to eat dinner our dad showed up and we were really able to eat and not sneak when our mom wasn't looking. We waited until after dinner to ask them to take a DNA test and here is how that went.

"Dr's Moscovitz as you know from the newspapers this week I was born a twin."

"And you also know that I Lilly was also adopted and from my real birth certificate that I was born with a twin also."

"We figured that since we were both born twins and that we have the same birthday that we might sisters."

"Okay so what do you want to do about that?" asked Lilly's adoptive dad.

"We'd like you to take a DNA test. You know that the paper work might take a while but we would also like a DNA test because paper work can always be done wrong and we would like to know for sure."

"That sound like a reasonable idea to me." said Prince Phillipe "When would you like to take it?" he added.

"we already have a kit so no would be great." We both said.

So yeah we swabbed our mouths with q-tip looking things placed them in the box like the directions said. Now all we have to do is wait for the test to come back to know for sure.

Well I got school tomorrow and I have got to get some sleep. So see you later diary or journal whatever you want to be called.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Sorry for taking so long. I have a list of thing that I want to include in each chapter and I had trouble with this chapter. Please Please give me at least 5 reviews I don't even care if they are mean. please and thank your. Remember Read and Review. :)**

* * *

Thursday Lunch.

People think that Lilly and I have something going on. Like a protest or something because we have only talked to each other or Michael the whole day. Michael wouldn't help us. He can't stand us.

I'm going nuts because our parents haven't givin us a yes or no on the DNA test. It's driving me crazy. They were supposed to let us know by now.

Lars had to carry extra pens and pencils because I keep on breaking them cause I'm so mad. Lana isn't helping any. She is being a major "B" word because Josh broke up with her. I stated happy dancing in my head. When I heard. Lilly told me she did the same thing just now.

"Mia, have you gotten any word?" asked Lilly.

"No. it's starting to make me mad though. They said we have an answer now." I replied with a bitter tone.

"You don't have to talk like that with me."

"Sorry Lilly."

~ring~

"Hello?" I asked

"Mia; dear. Your father and I and the Moscovitzs have come to a decision but we don't want to discuss it till you guys are out of school."

"Fine." I said before I hung up."

"What?" Lilly asked.

"They say they'll tell us when we get home from school. That means Lilly is coming with us Lars."

**Thursday after school, the Limo.**

I cannot believe what happened. No I don't know what my parents said. Josh ASKED me out. Yeah I know I don't even like him. I told him I would think about it because I had to help Lilly with something and that's taking my time up at this point.

He shrugged it off and walked away. I hope he doesn't do something stupid because I turned him down.

**Thursday Mia's loft**

Yes. They finally said that we could send the box off. We made up names so the press wouldn't get wind of what was going on in with "New York's own royal." Me and Lilly went and placed the box in a mail box and made sure we both had D-day counters on phones telling us when the test results were suppose to be back.

Now we are watching stupid chick flicks. Until we have to go to school. Michael says he'll try and sneak over later with Chinese food. I hope he does.

"Lilly will you quit throwing popcorn at me."

"Yeah, when ever Michael gets here with the pizza and Chinese food."

"It was supposed to only be Chinese food."

"Yeah but I coned him in to getting pizza too." Replied Lilly.

"That's so funny."

"Pizza's here."

"Shush. You'll get us in trouble if Mr. G and my mom hear you."

_Eeep Michael is here. I thought when I heard his voice._

****

_**An few hours later...**_

"Hey, Mia, what's that?" asked Michael.

"Just my journal." Mia replied.

"Oooh." Lilly and Michael both said.

"Michael, you need to leave. Me and Lilly got to go to bed. And you can't sleep on the floor because you know Mr. G looks in on me before he leaves."

"Alright." Michael said getting up and moving over to the window that opened out on to the fire excape.

"Thanks for coming." Lilly and I both said.

"Peace out." Said Michael before he climbed out of the window.

"You like him." Lilly said.

"No...How do you know?"

"It's easy. It's the way I looked at Boris before we broke up."

"If you liked him so much why'd you break up?" I asked her.

"That look faded and he started to have that look for Tina." She replied before adding, "Besides I like someone else."

"Who do you like?"

"Not going to tell you until you do something about your little crush on Michael."

"What can I do? He has Judith." I replied

"Secret notes; like the ones Kenny sent to you."

"That's a good idea. Wait what should I write?"

"Let me write It." said Lilly.

So Lilly wrote the note and put it in her backpack so she can slip it into Michael's bag during the computer club meeting before school tomorrow. She is gonna say she needs a few bucks and mom and dad said to give her some. _I hope he doesn't think it's from her sense she's adopted and all. _

Well go to go get some beauty sleep. (Like that will help me.)

****

**Friday after lunch.**

So far my day has been great. Well it didn't start out that way because first josh came up to me and said that he really wanted to go out with me. I told him no because it was rude to Lana to go and date someone else after you broke up not even a day ago; plus I like someone else (i.e. Michael.) so yeah as I was walking away Josh came up to me and grabbed my arm tightly. It hurt so bad that I pulled my other arm back and punched him just like Emma Watson did to Tom Felton in the third harry potter film.

I now have a whole bunch of girls and guys telling me how awesome that was. But the biggest shocker was Lana came up to me and said it was awesome. She doesn't hate me actually. So we let her in on our little plan and said that we would help find her birth parents. She was really adopted as it turned out.

She's sitting with the cheerleaders though. I still can't stand them even though she turned out to be nice. I still think cheer leaders will be forever EVIL; evil I tell you. Dang it there goes the bell.

****

**G&T**

Michael asked me about the fair; I hope he didn't find out that I sent the card I wanted to send at least three. He just looked at me, oh no he does know I sent the card; there goes my plan.

Oh Michael's leaving now. That sucks I can't take sneak peeks at him.

****

**After school**

I got a yellow rose from a mystery guy. I think it's Michael because he could have put it there when he left G&T early and it was there when I put my books away after G&T so yeah. It has to be him.

****

* * *

thanks for reading. for more mature readers you can check my twilight fanfic called Darken Moon if you like it please review on that one too.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Monday the 12**__**th**_

So I got sick over the weekend and couldn't do anything. Lilly couldn't come over. So my weekend sucked at least grandmère didn't come over. I would have snuck out through the fire escape and gone to Lilly's if she had. Grandmère still has no idea that Lilly could be her long lost granddaughter and Lilly plans on keeping it that way until the test comes back. We still have a few weeks for that one.

_**Tuesday the 13**__**th**___

So today is the first day of finals. First and Second hour. Second hour is English so that's okay. but god help me with first hour it's algebra. I mean Mr. G helps me with it at home but hey math is just not my subject. Letters and Numbers should not mix.

_**After algebra**_

I just got done with my algebra test. I think I failed but Mr. G only count's it as a Midterm not a final so that's good. I just have to pass the final test that comes in May. Yippee.

_**After English**_

Turns out the final for English is simple we just had to write 3 page version of Romeo and Juliet. I passed with flying colors like I always do in her class because mine ended up being 10 pages not the required 3.

Because we had a double English period I finished faster than anyone else. Lilly was finished soon after me and once every one was done. Mrs. Martin graded our papers. I got a C like Lilly. But Lilly got a C because the story was to graphically bloody or something like that I'm not sure all I know is Lilly is pissed. You could see a picture of her eyes and know she is pissed. But she's pissed because Lana got an A and wrote the story about her and Josh. (Please gag me with a spoon now.)

So after I was done I decide to write another note to Michael. Man he is so cute. I finished the note and decide if he's at lunch to slip it under his tray when he isn't looking and have Tina say _hey Michael I think you dropped something._ His name will be written on the note so he can't mistake it for someone else's note. If I can't do that I'll slip it into his bag or locker.

_**After lunch**_

**Lilly POV (thinking)**

I cannot believe Mrs. Martin. I got a C because I made the sword battles in Romeo & Juliet Gun fights and I made Juliet and Romeo Bank Robbers. They also killed themselves with guns. Hello they committed suicide in the play why not in the story that I wrote. I'll protest the stupid biased way our teacher's grade. I got to go plan the Protest. Oh maybe I could do a Petition or sit in or a walk out.

I just asked Boris what he thought was the most effective way of protesting and he said sit in or walk out. I guess I'll have to decide which one of those to pick for the protest.

**Mia's POV**

I do not know why Lilly was mumbling to herself. I think it has to do with that C she got on her paper. I don't know we'll see.

"Hey Tina"

"Mia, have you see Boris?" she asked

"Not yet but I will. Why?"

"Just give him this please."

"What is it?"

"My answer about the winter Ball." She said. "I said yes." She added.

After I finished my little talk with Tina I hurried to G&T just to see if Michael got the note yet. I couldn't tell because he wasn't there. There was a problem with the display that the computer club was doing for the Winter Fair.

I wish he was here instead of with stupid fruit fly cloning Judith Gershner. Eek, I can't stand her. She is up there with Lana from my point of view.

_**After Bio**_

Okay I just had the most awkward Bio class ever and we are not even talking about human reproductive organs here. Kenny yelled out before the entire school that he still loved me. I can't stand him as a boy friend. I had hope Lilly was gone before he yelled but apparently not because guess what she's not talking to me right now. we are in G&T where we can do anything because the teacher is always in the teachers lounge ordering stuff off the home shopping network website. Oh god please help me.

Boris Just tossed me a note.

_**a little later...**_

Mine and Boris's note convo.

**Boris: **Mia does Tina like me or something?

**ME: **Yes but don't tell her I told you okay. wait do you like her?

**Boris: **yeah even before me and Lilly got together.

**ME: **ask her out then. You know to the dance.

**Boris: **okay.

So yeah Boris and Tina are in at least mutual like with each other and don't know it. well I'll see what comes of that when the dance comes up that's even if I go. I don't want to go if I don't have a date. Being a wall flower sucks.

_**Mia's Loft**_

So I got home from school and I'm still not sure if Lilly's mad at me or not because I just got this email about walking out of our first finals tomorrow because of the "unfair" grade she got in English. I'm not doing it because of the weird way we are scheduled tomorrow I have Mr. G when she wants the walk out to be staged, I can't do it he'll tell my mom.

Cracking: you get my sisters stupid email.

Fatlouie: of course. You doing it?

Cracking: No. You?

Fatlouie: Nope. I have Mr. G and he would tell my mom.

Cracking: that sucks. Hey you going to the carnival?

Fatlouie: Plan on it.

Cracking: good you should stop by the computer club booth. It would be worth it.

Fatlouie: maybe if I don't run into Lana before had she's been harder lately since her parents told her she was adopted hoping she's my twin.

Cracking: I hope she isn't. Lilly's more like it.

Fatlouie: agree but I got to go.

Princess01: hey nerd I heard you Kenny yelled he loves you down the hall. I thought he was with your friend or are two secretly together.

After I got the message from Lana I signed off and went to bed.

**PREVIEW: **_**"Lilly it was just stupid and you know it. it was not my fault."**_

_** "Whatever you knew what you were doing would hurt me."Lilly replied.**_

_** "She didn't do anything."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry about it being late and if it has confusing time flips. I'll corect them once the story is done. which might be chapter 10 or chapter 15.

* * *

**

**Mia's Pov**

I Mia Thermopolis am going insane. Lilly won't stop talking about how we should protest the grading standards of our teachers. I don't care about them I just want to get through life without any problems and protesting grades will cause me problems that I don't want. She keeps texting me while I'm trying to write in my journal. It is one of my pet peeves like trying to text someone while someone else texts you.

Then I had to go out to dinner with Grandmère and dad. It was BORING as usual. Grandmère kept on badgering me about my dating life. She was saying that I needed to find a suitable consort or whatever and I don't see myself finding one that she likes because the only guy I would want to be my consort would be Michael (he thinks of me as a little sister so yeah that sucks) . Ugg I just want to get home take a shower and go to bed with Fat Louie Curled up beside me.

Lars is talking to Tina's body guard on his new blackberry. I am pretty sure his gun is still his favorite thing to play with but there are no gun rages for him to go play at.

Lars says we are almost home three blocks or so. (Traffic sucks)

Yes were here. I'm home. I'm home. Talk more tomorrow.

**With Lilly After school**

I cannot believe I am becoming like Mia. I mean I love a lot and I did even before I thought she was my sister but please she has like some compulsive need to write in a journal ever since her mother gave her a journal last year after her maybe our Dad broke the news to her about her being a princess.

I don't want to write in this stupid notebook but my therapist wants me to express my feelings about my adoption and stuff like that but I don't want her to know that. So I just wrote like three "essay" length entries about how I felt betrayed and all that junk just to shut her up. I keep the one I'm writing in now hidden and hidden well.

The only thing I worry about is being a princess but Mia and I have decide that she'll teach me what Clarisse has been teaching her until Phillipe and Helen tell her that I'm the other princess. Mia thinks the princess thing won't be so bad if I'm there to do it with her and I would think the same thing of her if our places were switched but locally not because she has a major crush on Michael my brother adoptive but still _my brother_.

I'm not completely worried about the whole princess thing because one I have a guy that I am completely enamored with but he doesn't know I'm alive and two the way teachers grade our assignments. I can't stand that because I love school but hate it because they don't treat Mia and I the same as the cheerleaders like Lana Weinberger. Although I do feel sorry for her because she's adopted too and hers was a closed adoption and mine wasn't. The only reason it's taking a long time finding my parents is because they have since moved divorced or god knows what.

Well I'm going to work on what to do to protest the grading standards maybe even get some ideas from Mia.

**Saturday with Mia**

Today is boring. I had to go and do a princess lesson with grandmère I do those every single day of the week the weekend is suppose to be my days off from her. She decide that I needed extra lessons on how to deal with the press because I cussed them out last night (I had asked Lars to go with me to get ice cream after dinner with grandmère) when they said that my parents were wrong for giving my sister up they said that one of them should have taken me and the other should have taken who ever my sister is like our lives were the parent trap or something.

I just got so mad that the string of words slipped. I don't care. My mom doesn't care. Mr. G doesn't care. My dad doesn't care. Grandmère is the only one that the words bother. I'm a teenage I'm bound to use those words sometime so she should just cry a river build a bridge and get the heck over it already.

Look at what all the princess and princes do all around the world and get in trouble for. I mean even the press hasn't even been that cruel about it (yet). The only thing they are saying is that my parents need to clean my mouth out with soap. My mom gave me a painting of a bar of soap sitting in the sink titled "clean your mouth out." I like it and it's very like her. I told Lilly that I was going to make a t-shirt of it for us both and possibly anyone else who wants one. She just laughed and said that she had to go and do something. God I hope she's not planning a protest.

**Michael's Pov**

I hate this program. It's not working right. I have less than a week to get this done for her to watch. Plus I have other stuff to work on for the stinking club. Oh how I count the days till graduation. It seems so far from now. If only Mia would look at me as more than a friend. Hopefully my partner in crime can help me set everything up.

"Hey Michael wait up."

"Hey Kenny what do you need?" I asked.

"Not much just seeing how far you've come on the project for the fair."

"It's almost completed and should be perfectly fine by Friday."

"Cool man. I'll go tell Judith."

"She's worse than the teachers when it comes to this. You would think her college depended on it."

"Yeah she does act like that. We'll see ya Monday right?"

"Yeah before school at the meeting. So we can work out the kinks in these programs before the festival." I replied as I hoped the bus to my street. I really think there was something else Kenny wanted. God I hope he's over mia. My family may be half Jewish but we don't really participate in any religion we celebrate Hanukah and Easter but that's about it. Two holidays a year that's all we do. Sometimes we only do one.

I got home tossed my bag into my room and went to get some of the leftover lasagna that my grandmother made the last time she was here.

"Hey Lilly I thought you were going to Mia's tonight?"

"Later. Then a movie and after the movie we are coming back here so we can both go to church tomorrow. Tina's coming to so we can disguise Mia so she won't be bugged by the paps you can come if you want." Lilly replied to me.

"I don't know."

"Oh get over it you like Mia. Just ask her out already."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it. Oh that invite would be for the movie and church." Replied Lilly with a smirk on her face as she walked back to her room to do god knows what.

"Lilly wait."

"What Mike?"

"How did you know I liked Mia?" I asked

"The look on your face; when I said her name."

**Monday Mia's Pov**

I am sitting in a boring reading day. I don't know why the school has us come this week when we finished all our finals last week. At least I get to clean out my locker.

Oh no I just got a text message from Lilly saying that there was going to be a walkout protesting the way teacher's grade. Apparently I'm not the only one who got the message. I can't do it. I have Mr. G that hour.

Lilly just texted my asking if I was going to walkout with her. I said yes even though I don't really plan on it.

One our till the walkout and I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do I don't want to make Lilly mad but I don't want Mr. G to snitch on me to mom. She would not like that with how much money my dad pays for me to go to AEHS.

10 minutes to till the walkout I can't take it I need to get out of here. "Mr. G can I use the restroom please?" I asked itching to leave.

"Yes. Mia goes head. 5 minutes and you better be back."

"Got you. Come on Lars."

"Yes Princess."

After I left Mr. G's room I did go to the bathroom and acted like I was going. After that I went to the third floor stair well. I hid there for a while freaking out about what I should do then Lars said we had to get back. That's when I saw the fire alarm next to the water fountain. Someone was there taking a drink and I waited till they had gone around the corner and pulled the alarm and ran. For the bathroom and waited for the announcement to go outside. It came 2 minutes after I pulled the alarm.

"Albert Einstein students please follow your teachers out to the parking lot across the street for safety. Wait there until you are instructed to go back inside the building."

**Monday Lilly's Pov**

Dam the school I know they found out about the mass email and text I sent out about the walkout and decide to have a fire drill. So yeah instead of making a point about grades I'm sitting in the cold waiting for the stupid teacher or police or whatever to tell us that it's okay to go back in.

"Mia, can you believe that they pulled the fire drill thing on us. Just so I couldn't have my walkout."

"Yeah. That's pretty stupid and it wasn't like you were going to interrupt finals or something." Replied Mia as she took a seat beside me to wait out the stupid people.

An hour after the fire alarm went off we were allowed to go back inside.

**Lunch**

Lunch was boring. Except for the announcement that it was a student that stopped my protest not a teacher. I wonder who it was. I can't think of anyone because most of if not all of the students would want to get out of the building for a long time.

You know what I bet it was Lana just to piss me off.

**Later...**

It wasn't Lana she was just saying how stupid it was. That someone pulled a fire alarm for a prank.

Well got to go to G&T see you later.

**G&T**

Oh my god I cannot believe what I just heard. Kenny just told Mia that he loves her still. I thought he liked me he asked me to the Winter Ball Friday. I like him. I thought she couldn't stand him. The little liar.

**After School Mia's Pov**

OH MY GOD. KENNY REALLY LIKES Lilly THAT'S ALL HE WANTED TO KNOW WAS WHAT TYPE OF FLOWERS TO GET Lilly. He also asked how to ask her out or be his girlfriend. I have no clue what Lilly's problem is. She wouldn't talk or even look at me after G&T. I was late to the class because Kenny decided to use that moment in time to declare his undying love for Lilly (I'm so happy for her).

Oh here comes Lilly I'm gonna go talk to her and see what's up.

_After Lilly's and I conversation_

I cannot believe Lilly thinks I would steal Kenny out from under her. He's my ex. I don't like him I like your brother I tried getting through her head.

"Lilly it was just stupid and you know it. It was not my fault." I remember telling her.

"Whatever you knew what you were doing would hurt me."Lilly replied.

"She didn't do anything." Michael had replied. "Kenny keeps bugging her about going out again." finished Michael as he turned red.

"Thanks'. I told him before I loss the nerve.

"If it wasn't your fault then why did I hear him telling you he loves you and would you be his girl friend?"

"He asked me that because he wanted to know if it was an okay way to tell you at the dance Friday."

"Are you telling the truth or yanking my chain?" asked Lilly.

"Totally not yanking your chain. Here read this it's a note he wrote in bio asking the same thing." I told her handing her a note Kenny had written me earlier.

"Aww; he's so sweet," Said Lilly. I was surprised to see that Lilly said something so girly. Lilly did not sound like herself.

"We tried to tell you Lilly; but you wouldn't listen." Said Tina and Ling su both as they walked up

"Yeah yeah." Replied Lilly.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked truthfully wanting to know if she was mad or not.

"Well, yes because you didn't tell me."

"Lilly; how was I supposed to tell you when you wouldn't even talk to me?"

"Write a note and slip it into my locker." Replied Lilly sarcastically.

"You never go to your locker." I told her because she always has every one of her class books with her. "I bet you don't even have an old test out line in there." I added because it was most likely true and I knew she had almost if not everything ever from school locked up in a trunk at home.

"That is so not funny Ling." I heard Lilly call because Lars was moving me towards the limo waiting for us.

"Bye Lilly." I called over my shoulder.

**With Mia on the Phone**

I had just gotten home when Tina called. She was freaking out that Boris just asked her out as a pity date. Which I know isn't true because he told me himself that he loves Tina.

"Tina he loves you he told me so even before he asked you to the dance he even asked me again after that if you like him. I told him of course you did."

"I know but how can I be sure?" Tina asked.

"Just kiss him and see what happens I got to go mom tells me its bed time."

"Bye Mia."


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am so sorry it took so long to update this story. I hope you like the little twist at the end. if you have any questions just send it in a review and i'll try to answer_****th**** (Day before the winter carnival)**

* * *

December 16

Lilly has gone psycho again. She actually wants to go to Genovia with me. I told her that she probably shouldn't go because people will think that she's my twin and we don't want that to happen unless it's true and we won't know until after Christmas.

Oh here she comes again.

_What Lilly?_

**Please let me go. I'll were a wig and you can tell the press that I am your assistant. I haven't even gotten to see you home country. Please Please Please let me go.**

_You know what talk to dad and Grandmère about that one. Oh and leave me out of it._

**Fine wrote Lilly letting out a sigh. **(I could her Lilly let out a sigh.)

Whoo that was a lot shorter than the last argument that we had. That one lasted over two hours and took place on the internet once we got home. I decided to call my dad and asked him how we could get Lilly to come with us. He just said he'll look into it. We still have five to seven weeks until the results of the test come back around March but I'm guessing we won't get them until April because of Christmas. It would be so cool if Lilly...

**Later...**

I just heard my mom yelling at someone on the phone about wanting to know where her child was. I could tell the voice on the other side was a man's but I couldn't tell whose it was so I don't think it was my dad's and it wasn't Mr. G's because he was there in the room with her. Her yelling just stopped. Oh no I hear her sobbing now. Now footsteps that must be Mr. G because the sobs are muffled now. I'll talk to her later if I can.

_**Totally weird Stuff happening now!**_

I just got a weird email. From: i3Mia. I have no idea who it could be. My only guesses would be Michael and Kenny. But Kenny is in love with Lilly and not me (thank god). So that only leaves Michael unless I have some other secret admire that I don't know about. But the email said in a cheesy rose are red type poem that basically says they want to meet me tomorrow but I don't want to meet them I want to meet Michael and I plan on it. His booth has got to be totally awesome. They made some kind of virtual reality program; at least that's what Michael said.

Michael has never lied to me so I have to believe him. I also wonder if he found out it was me that was sending him notes. I sent him another one today but I don't know if he got it like he got the others. I don't think he did because he didn't act all weird like I thought he would but then again I have been wrong more times than I have been write.

_**Phones ringing.**_

**Lilly's POV**

I had been home for about an hour when Michael came into my room. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you will have Mia come to the Computer Club booth at the carnival tomorrow." Replied Michael.

"Don't worry I will. I don't want to miss the look on her face when she realizes that you knew it was her writing the notes all along." I replied with what I know to be an evil smirk on my face.

Michael had left and I had turned on the TV and was flipping through the channels when I happened on a news channel that was covering an apartment fire. I knew the building because it's were all the popular people in school tend to live with mummy and daddy. The screen flashed the image of a blond girl. I couldn't see the face from the angle of the camera but I would bet hundred bucks that it was Lana Weinberger. "Holy... Michael come in here now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs through the apartment.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" asked Michael running into my room almost tripping over his own two feet.

"Look." Was all I said as I pointed at the TV screen which was once again filled with the flames of the apartment fire.

"Yeah so I had that on my TV too."

"Lana was there. She lives there." I said looking back at the TV screen.

Not even two seconds after I looked back at the TV the news anchor came on and started saying _"I have just been told that two middle aged bodies have been found on the 15__th__ floor. One of the bodies is male and the other female. No identification has been givin at this time. I repeat for those of you that have just joined us..."_

"I know I can't stand her but I hope the bodies they found weren't Lana's mom and dad know one should lose their parents at our age."

"I agree. I'm gonna call my friend who lives near there just to make sure his parents weren't there for a party or something." Replied Michael walking backwards out of my room.

I kept watching the news wondering if they were going to show Lana again. They never did but I knew one thing I would never see Lana that dirty again. I flipped to another news channel because the one I was watching had the news cast sign off while others like the one I was now watching stayed on air to update people who might have friends and family in the building.

Thankfully only two people died. I decided to call Mia and tell her to turn on the news. The first time I tried the phone line was busy Mia must be on the internet or something. I tried again minutes later the line was busy and finally got through to her and started talking before she could.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Mia ran to get the phone. She hollered to her mom that she got the phone.

"Mia turn on the news now." Hollered Lilly through the phone at her best friend.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"There was a fire in Lana's building and two people died." Lilly yelled.

"What?" Mia Screamed causing her mother to run into the room with fear on her face.

"Mia is everything all right?" asked her mother running out of her room. Eyes still puffy from the crying Mia heard her doing earlier.

"Yes I'm fine but two people aren't" replied Mia pointing at the screen not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oh my. Frank come look at this." She hollered.

Frank Gianni came into the room just as another update was being made.

"_The two bodies found in the fire earlier tonight have been identified as Mr. and Mrs. Weinberger. They are survived by two daughters both who attend the Albert Einstein Prep School on the upper east side."_

"Lilly did you see that?" asked Mia.

"yeah. I have to call her." said Lilly before she abruptly hung up on Mia and went to call Lana though it was highly unlikely that she would get through because of the fire.

"Mom there's something I have to tell you." Said Mia.

"What is it?" Helen asked.

"Lana could be your other daughter. She could be my twin. We have to do a DNA test with her."

"You can't be serious."

"We have the same birthday."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lana's POV**

My life has changed in the span of an hour. My home and parents gone because of a fire. I had been sitting in my room (I was still grounded for going to the party with Josh) when I saw smoke coming from under my door.

I felt my door and didn't feel any heat so I thought it was my mom in the kitchen trying to cook again. Only when I went to check did I see that she wasn't even in the kitchen and the oven wasn't even on and the smoke was coming from the Christmas tree in the corner of our living room. I could see the flames dancing around the bottom of the tree. I ran to get my parents out of their room as the flames climbed higher.

I banged on their door relentlessly. I still couldn't get them out or me in. I yelled that there was a fire and they needed to get out now. I didn't hear any movement on the other side of the door.

After that I don't remember anything. I think I passed out but seeing as the doctor hasn't come near me in the past hour that I have been here at the hospital. I'm starting to get made. I have no grandparents to call. I have no family to call at all.

Well I might have one family member but a DNA test would have to be done for me to find out the truth on that.

I am completely alone right now. I am or was one of the most popular girls in the AEHS freshman class but none of my friends are here to comfort me or calm me down when a nurse or doctor passes by with a needle in hand (I hate them and know I am not the only one who does).

I became desperate there were two people I could call but I don't want to call them. They probably just laugh at me. Well one of them will laugh; the other...

Dam there is a knock at my door I got to go. Will write more later.

**Lilly's POV.**

I can't believe it Lana has no one right now. I've hated her in the past but I feel incredibly sorry for her right now. _**wow**__ never thought I would write that._ I have no idea what I would do if I lost my adoptive parents. I know I would cry but after that I have no clue because there is no way that I can imagine what life would be like without them.

I really need to find out who her parents could be. So I started a list. I know there's Mia's so I wrote them down on a piece of note book paper first but couldn't think of anyone else so I stopped there.

After failing at writing the list of who could be Lana's real parents could be like I promised I would I decide to go to Mia's and talk to her about it. Fresh eyes can always help a project progress faster if it ever gets stuck.

I knocked on the door and waited for Mia.

"Lilly what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk about Lana in person with you?"

"Sure let's go to my room." She said starting for her room.

Once we got into her room she spoke first. "If I have to I'm sneaking out of her to see Lana. I know I can't stand her but she just lost her adoptive parents without knowing who her real parents are. I want to see if she knows anything about who her real parents could be."

"That's what I was thinking." I yelled out before she could start ranting again.

"Can I stay at your place tonight it will make it easier to get to the hospital?"

"Sure it will be fine with my parents if yo..."

"Mom!" she yelled interrupting me.

"What do you need Mia?" asked her mother Helen.

"Can I stay at Lilly's tonight? We have a project to finish for the winter fair tomorrow and it might get our minds off of Lana and her situation right now."

"That's fine as long as you stay in the apartment all night and you have Lars take you." She replied. "And make sure you make sure you go to School I don't care if there is only a fair tomorrow."

"I will."

"You also Lilly."

"Yes. Ms. Thermopolis."

"Don't call me that you make it makes me feel old." she replied with a smile and walking out of the room.

"Pack a bag to make it look real. Oh and I have a wig you can wear so the camera people at the hospital don't recognize you."

"I was wondering what we were going to do about that."

"Princess, are you ready?"

"Yes Lars I am."

After that Lars led us to the waiting limo. I was used to riding in them now because of Mia and it kind of make me wonder if I'm going to deal with a body guard and driver in a few weeks time.

We had been in my room for an hour when Mia had thrown a pillow at me and yelled "Lilly!"

"What?" I asked throwing the pillow back at her.

"I've been trying to tell you that I told grandmère that you are coming with me to Genovia as a friend. She insists that you come with me tomorrow after school lets out to get fitted for a few basic dresses for the royal functions and stuff like that."

"I have dresses that I could wear."

"None that she would approve, you don't have any designer made dresses only off the rack." Mia replied.

"That is going to suck."

"Oh come on we can get to the hospital now."

I tossed the wig at her she put it on and we rode the elevator down. We hailed a cab and told them to stop a block from the hospital because we could walk the rest of the way. He hadn't argued with the plan especially with the big tip we gave him.

We were able to sneak up to Lana's room. (I peaked at the chart to get the room number). We almost got caught by a nurse at the nurses' station. Once she was gone we found Lana's room and knocked on the door.

Once we opened the door all the way we saw Lana in a state we haven't seen her in ever before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry so long for a new chapter. I do belive you noticed the title changed. I got an idea and I do not know if I am going to use it or not but I changed the title just in case. I also put a new summary up. hope you like it.**

**maye**

**

* * *

**

****

Mia's POV

I could not believe what has happened to Lana. Lilly and I went and seen her earlier and she had no makeup on. She usually has like two pounds of it on, okay maybe not two pounds but she still had a lot of makeup on. But then again this isn't an average day for Lana. She had begun our conversation earlier like she normally did.

"What do you want Nerd?" she asked.

"We wanted..." I started but couldn't finish.

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Lilly said taking over for me.

"As good as one can be after losing their parents." She snapped. I couldn't blame her I would snap to if it were me.

"Listen here Lana; we are here because you need someone right now. Don't even start you know you do. Besides have any of your _friends _showed up yet." Ranted Lilly

"No they haven't but then why do you care?" Lana replied

"You could be the sister to either one of us. We may hate you but we still don't want to see a girl that could possibly be our sister hurting and alone right now." I said stepping closer to her bed.

"Mia Calm down we don't want to get kicked out." Lilly whispered to me.

"We were all born on the same day and in the same hospital make mistakes so you could be the multiple and Lilly could really be a single birth." I told Lana.

After that we had a pretty normal talk with Lana. We even made one of our classic movie lists with commentary by me, Lana and Lilly.

I taped it into my journal so I could remember a time when Lana was nice to us.

**Ten great movies**

**By: **_**Lana, **_**Lilly**** and **Mia

**1.) Push: **_**Chris Evans is hot. **_**Agree that Chris is hot but the special effects make the movie awesome!**Also agree bout Chris but anything with Dakota Fanning is really good.

**2.) Twilight: **_**Totally team Edward. Rpatts is HOT. **_**Rob is ugly Team Jacob all the way. **Switzerland.

**3.) New Moon: ****Team Jacob!**_** Stupid Edward!**_ Once again Dakota is awesome.

**4.) Harry Potter Films: **Draco is awesome even thought he is mean but he turns semi good. (He couldn't kill Dumbledore.) **Fred and George are the best! **_**Rip Sirius.**_

**5.) Dirty Dancing: ****Great movie**Nobody puts baby in a corner._** Cannot believe I agree with you two.**_

**6.) The Last Air Bender: **Great effects. **Jackson is cute. **_**Haven't seen it.**_

**7.) Prom Night: ****Nice Horror flick.**_**To creepy for my taste but cute dresses. **_Only Lana would be looking at dresses while people are being killed on the screen. _**I saw the dresses before the killing stated.**_

**8.) Titanic: **_**I wish I could have Jack. **_**I wish I could have been on the titanic. **Grandmère is like Rose's mother so over barring.

**9.) Accepted: ****really funny**_**I thought it was funny to. **_I haven't seen all of it. Stupid princess lessons.

**10.) Hannah Montana the movie: **gag me. **why is this on the list?**_**I like the movie nice one to watch with my little sister. **_

I still have no idea why Hannah Montana is on there but it is. I only saw the movie because grandmère made me go to the premiere. I hid in the bath room for the most part writing in my journal. I felt so sorry for Lars having to deal with all the screaming girls. Thank god for my iPod I blasted Linkin Park's latest album so I couldn't hear them. I thing Lars played around on his phone (he has a ton of games on there).

Lilly stayed with Lana long after I left because I had to meet grandmère in the morning for some odd reason. But I bet anything that it's to show how much I care for my fellow student in her time of need. I warned Lana that she might do something like this before hand so she wasn't caught off guard. She said as long as she wasn't forced to do an interview of some kind she would be fine.

**Lilly's POV**

Mia left about two hours ago and I am now just leaving. Lana had fallen asleep watching some movie on the lifetime movie network. You know the type. Girl suffers tragedy, girl faces tragedy, and last but not least girl over comes tragedy. Totally predictable if you ask me. I have no clue why Lana and Mia like those movies but hey it's something they have in common and if they turn out to be sisters then that's something they can bond over.

I personally love music DVD's where they show the band's music videos and or show them lives along with interviews. I think that is the only thing that Michael and I have in common. My Favorite DVD is Linkin Parks Frat Party at the pancake festival, I also like simple plan's a big package for you DVD about.

I had to sneak back to my house where Mia was waiting for me outside so it would look like we arrived home at the same time.

**Lana's POV**

Lilly M just left and she and Mia both made a point. My "Friends" haven't even tried to come and see me. They are probably all drunk and have the TV on Mtv instead of a news channel. They won't know what happened to me until they go to school tomorrow and then it will take them like five hours to even say something to me about it.

My grandparents haven't even come to see me. They picked up my little sister and told me that they were taking her but they didn't say anything about taking me. She is their biological granddaughter but that shouldn't give them a reason to hate me but I guess it does. I didn't like them either.

I have not a single person to comfort me right now. Well I got Mia and Lilly and that is something I never ever thought I would write.

I need a family.

* * *

**please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Readers, **

**I have been meaning to put this chapter up since Sunday but completely lost track of it because I was distracted by school. Hope you like it I worked really hard on it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I suck at grammar so they are going to be there no matter what (at least the ones Microsoft word doesn't catch).**

**Maye**

* * *

**Lana's P.O.V.**

Not much has changed for me. In the past two weeks. My so called grandparents left me here in New York while the moved my sister to the west coast. I'm fine because I didn't really like them any way. I was told by a lawyer that I got two million dollars as a inheritance from them but couldn't access it until I was eighteen or started college whichever came first. I think it would be me turning eighteen but if my biological family if I ever find them is rich I am giving all that money to charity if my real family wants to keep me around.

I got out of the hospital a week or so ago. My grandparents stayed long enough to sign me out and that was it. Lucky for me Mia and Lilly showed up and help me sneak out so I wouldn't have to face the press. I was in plain sight when they snuck me out. Lilly got me a bright blue wig to wear so they wouldn't see my blond hair and Mia brought me some of the cloths that her grandmother (and possibly mine) gave her. I got dressed and sat down in the wheel chair they were making me be rolled out in and was pushed out.

"I am free," I had joked jumping out of the chair.

"Calm down Lola." Mia told me.

"Lola?" I questioned.

"Don't want to alert the paps to who you really are now do you?" she asked.

"Okay. So why the name Lola," I asked.

"It was that or Fi-Fi and I don't think you look like a FiFi." Lilly replied.

"I would so murder you if you had called me that. If Lars wasn't around I would have." I replied after that.

I am now in mia's bedroom. Her mother and step-dad called my grandparents' saying they wanted to take me in. They 'greatly accepted the offer because they didn't want me on my own.' If I was a soccer ref I so would have called a BS card on that right there. We are writing notes back and forth like we were third graders.

_Lana, do you know what you are gonna do about school it starts in two days._

_Yes Mia I do I'm still going and I am arriving with you so Lars could keep the press away from me._

_Cool. We better get ready for bed before mommy dearest decides to do a bed check._

There is one thing I cannot believe and that is how close I have become to Mia and Lilly in just a short span of time. I don't hate them at all. I even went to Genovia with Mia and Lilly. Lilly was her friend from America and I was her assistant.

I could tell her grandmother liked me better than Lilly even though she didn't know that I could be her granddaughter also. I don't want her to know right now.

**Mia's P.O.V.**

I don't know how Lana and I got close or how Lilly and Lana got close. I guess since we are all in the same boat weather we were adopted or had a sibling (aka twin) that was. Lana told me that none of her friends from school came to see her. She doesn't plan on saying anything to them when she walks in to school the day after tomorrow. Lilly and I told her that she should act like she still hates us so people won't treat her like she got contaminated by toxic waste.

We still have a few weeks till the test that Lilly and I had done comes back with the results. I get even more nervous as the day draws closer. Better stop writing soon. I got to get ready for school.

_**Later...**_

"Mia come here for a second." My mother called.

"What?" I said back exasperated and walking into the kitchen where my mom was waiting.

"It's about the test results..."

"Did they come back?" I asked cutting her off.

"No and they won't be coming." She replied.

"Why we paid the money to have the test done."

"I know. It's just the lab where the test is preformed suffered a fire and all the samples they had there were contaminated by smoke."

"Well can we get the test done again?"

"We don't have the money for it and your father can't give us the money for it because the public would know what he spent it on and you don't want that to happen."

"Yeah don't want Lilly or Lana's identities known unless they really are my sister."

"What about us?" both Lilly and Lana said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll tell you on the way to school. We just got to wait for Lars to get here."

"Oh he's here. He's waiting by the limo." Lilly said.

"Okay let's go." I said walking out the door and down to the limo.

"Okay so what did you want to tell us." Lana asked not even two seconds after we got into the limo.

"The DNA lab that we sent the test too had an incident involving a fire and all the samples they had were contaminated. So the test results won't be coming and my mom doesn't have money for another one and my dad can't give money because of the auditors." I got out in surprisingly one breath.

"I got the money."

"What?"

"I have the money. Apparently the money I received as an inheritance allows me to make one with draw a month and that withdraw can be up to 1,000 dollars. The test only cost 250. I can use the rest of the money I withdraw for close or movies. You know normal teenage stuff." Lana replied.

We got to school with no time to spare.

"Welcome back students. Since we cancelled the winter carnival because of an unfortunate event we will be holding it this Friday along with the dance. More information will be available tomorrow. Thank you."

* * *

**QUESTION: Who should Mia's twin be?**

**A.) Lilly**

**B.) Lana**

**C.) another unnamed person**

**D.) Or make Lilly Lana and Mia Triplets (a reviewer sugessted this)**

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers,**

**This chapter take you one step closer to finding out who the twin is or if there is more.**

**Maye.**

* * *

Mia POV

I cannot believe the week I had. As it turns out Lana doesn't have the same birth day as me or Lilly like we thought. She just said that to bug me (when she hated me at least) but her lawyer brought over papers that her parents wanted her to have if they ever passed away before she was eighteen and her adoption documents say her birth date was in July two months after mine. Even though she can't be my sister now my mom still lets her stay with us because she doesn't want Lana to be on the streets or in an orphanage.

It took us three day to collect the DNA to send it off again this time we didn't want our parents to know. So to collect it we had to go all incognito. We even had to sneak out of my room to send it off without them knowing. Lars knew we were gone but our parents didn't. So we have about five to seven weeks left to wait depending on how fast the Lab we sent it to is.

**Lana POV**

Mia found out I was lying about my birth day three weeks ago when the lawyer brought over all those papers. I did lie to her just to tick her off before. I still get to stay at Mia's place. I can't wait to turn eighteen because then I get to find my own place. I still feel some weird connection to her though. I asked her if her dad had any more kids and she said that it wasn't likely.

Even though I'm not mia's sister I still hope that someday I'll find my real mom and dad. It will take some time finding them no matter what because we would have to sue the adoption agency to get information and that entire BS.

Even when I think about it I can see how panicked that Mia and Lilly are waiting for the results to come. My DNA was included but I know it won't match. I'm just as nervous waiting for them get the new. I know a complete turn around for me. Liking Lilly and Mia and Hating the people I use to be friends with but I guess the time in the hospital showed me who my friends should have been and are.

**Lilly POV**

We should get the results either this week or next week. Schools out and Michael still has to go next semester because he failed one class and they will not let him take it over during the summer. The class was gym but you cannot expect a computer and musical genius to pass a class about athletics. I was a little peeved at Lana for lying about her birth day but I can't blame her. And she has totally changed in the past few weeks since her parents have died.

We still laugh about what we went through to get the DNA for the test just about every day. Well we did after Lana gave up the pretences at school (acting like she still hated us). The test results will be sent to my house and I make sure that I am the one to check the mail each day. So far nothing but we have till next week so there is no need for me to freak out right now. As a matter of fact I have to go check it soon before the rents get home...

* * *

**please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To my subscribers I like to thank you for subscribing to this story. I recently got a review that was cruel saying that I have 12 reviews for a 12 chapter story and that I should realize I suck as a writer. The reviewer name gave the name Lila. If they are on fan fiction I don't know but I have my subscribers and 12 other reviews that tell me the story is good so. Please keep on reading.**

**And to Lila: I don't care what you think because I write for the people that like the story and not the people who hate it besides this story was my first and you also gave me a 13th review so thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Lilly POV

I got the results and I won't see Mia and Lana until tomorrow so I don't want to look at the results until I see them. Now it just feels like the envelope is just staring at me telling me to open it. I feel like Michael waiting for his college acceptance letter to come.

"Lilly just open it and call them and tell them what the results are." Michael said.

I guess he heard my little rant. "No I want to be with them." I yelled back at him. Michael found out about our little plan last week when I kept on checking the mail box. He asked why I was checking the mail when he all ready checked it. I spilled everything.

"Why not sneak over there. Mia's room is on the fire escape. You could get in there." Michael said.

"How would you know about that? Thinking about doing the Romeo thing?" I replied back.

"What are you talking a about?" he asked.

"I know you like Mia and I told you it was here that gave you those love notes. I also know that's what the special project you made for the computer club was for her." I said standing up.

"That doesn't matter just take the envelope and take over to Mia's if I have to I'll help you sneak out." Michael told me.

"Fine but you just want to see Mia so you better tell her." I told him. He just walked out of my room rubbing his eyes.

I changed out of my pajamas and into some street clothes, grabbed the envelope and went to meat Michael.

Michael and I got outside with no problem the parents were in bed. "Do you have your phone?" I asked.

"Yes why?" he replied.

"I want to let Mia know were coming." He immediately handed over his phone. I sent Mia a text letting her know I was on my way. I didn't even tell her about Michael because well I thought I'd like to see the look on her face when he climbs through her window.

**Mia's POV**

**Mia I'm on my way with the results!~L**

Why was Lilly texting from Michael's phone? Oh well. "Lana get in here now." I yelled.

"Why?" she asked mumbling. When she came in to the door way I could see the mumbling was the result of a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Lilly's on her way." I replied.

"Why?" she asked again. I guess the test slipped her mind.

"The results." I replied with sarcasm

"What!" she exclaimed showering me with toothpaste.

"Gross." I said wiping the spit and toothpaste off.

"Sorry but seriously she is coming over here."

"Yes." I replied.

"Tell her she can come through the front door."

"No she can't my parents are home."

"No they aren't the left ten minutes ago for that movie." Lana replied.

"Oh." I said as I started to text Lilly about the front door. I got finished with the text and started to clean up my room and the living room because I had no clue where we were going to read the results at. I was nervous mainly because I wanted Lilly to be my sister and I didn't want someone else to take her place. I could be bias that way I've been friends with Lilly since I was in kindergarten.

_Knock knock_

"Lilly's here." Lana called.

"I know." I said as I ran to answer the door. I opened it. "Hi Lilly Michael what are you doing here?" I am pretty sure I blushed when I saw Michael.

"I had to help Lilly here sneak out." He replied. I opened the door further to let them in.

I saw the envelope in Lilly's and wished I had x-ray vision so I could see what the results were. Lana came running in and yanked the results out of Lilly's hand.

**Lana's POV**

"Hey!" Lilly yelled after I took the results from her hands.

I ripped open the results and read through the results quickly. I wasn't their sister. I kept the grin from forming on my face when I read that Lilly and Mia were in fact twins.

"What does it say?" Lilly and Mia both asked.

I ran my finger over the results again. "I'm not your sister but we already knew that."

**Lilly's POV**

"What about Mia and me?" I asked the anticipation bugging the heck out of me.

"Your twins. Here look," Replied Lana in a depressed kind of tone.

"Yes." Mia said hugging me which was a big surprise to me because Mia is not a touch feely person.

I read the results just to make sure that Lana read them right. I noticed there were at least three extra sheets.

Mine and Mia's markers matched are parents like they should have. Lana's was different. Her DNA matched partially to ours. I was confused. I would have to ask Michael what is up.

* * *

**Sorry for the bait and switch with the POV's but that was the only way that the story made since in my eyes any way. Please review and tell me what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Readers,**_

_**Hi. I am glad that you have stuck with this story it was my first and sorry to say there are only two or three chapters left possibly 5 including this one. I hope you like the story. I might update the story with the chapters written better at a later date but as of right now I will not be doing that. Also you should thank aussiebabe290 for giving me the third review and told me to continue.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Michael POV**

Lilly and I had been at Mia's for an hour now. I was getting nervous because her Mom and Mr. G could come back at any moment and I did not want to get into trouble. Plus god only knew what Lilly was gonna tell Mia about me liking her if she even told her at all.

"Lilly you need to hurry mom and dad could wake up at any time plus Mia's mom could be home soon and she's not supposed to have anyone over." I said when my nerves got the better of me.

"Shut up Michael. I am trying to decipher these." Lilly replied holding up the extra papers.

"Let me take a look." I said taking the papers out of her hand. I looked at them and could tell that it was a visualization of their Dna Markers. Lilly and Mia's matched almost identically but so did Lana's that's the part I don't understand. Lilly told me that Lana lied about her birthday. "Lana where's your birth certificate?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Just get it please."

"I only have a photocopy of it. I don't have the real thing." She told me.

"Can you go get that please?" I asked.

"Sure." She said walking away.

"Why do you want to look at her birth certificate?" Lilly asked.

"Look at this." I said as I laid out the three sheets down on the kitchen counter. I pointed out the similarities in all the sheets. I also pointed out what should be different on Lana's but is the same as the other two.

"But Lana said that Lilly and I were twins." Mia replied.

"She read the results out like she was told. You guys just had her tested for similarities to you didn't have her paternity tested like you did yours." I replied back.

"Oh." Lilly and Mia both asked. They both got grins on their faces after Lana reappeared.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked handing over the photocopy.

"Your birth certificate was forged." I replied after ten minutes of looking it over. "I can't be sure unless I see an original but the signature of the doctor's on yours is off. Plus the faded image in the corner is the wrong one if you were born in the same year as Mia and Lilly yours would be the same. Instead it looks like the one on my birth certificate." I said in a rush then adding as an afterthought. "Plus look at this." I then pointed out the same things I had pointed to Lilly and Mia.

"How is that possible the letter said that Mia and Lilly were twins." She said.

"No Lana the letter said that Lilly and Mia were siblings and if you continued to read you would have seen that it said you were a sibling also." I said. "They only tested you for similarities in Mia and Lilly not Phillipe and Mia's mom."

"What about me?"

**Mia's POV**

_Ahh crap _I thought as I heard my mom's voice. I was bound to be in for it when I turned to look at her. "We know who your daughter is—other than me of course."

"Or should we say daughters?" Lilly asked.

"Daughter?" Mr. G asked.

"What do you mean? I told you the samples you sent to the lab were contaminated." She said.

"Yeah but we went and collected all the nessecry samples and money then sent it off." I replied to her.

"To a different one of course we didn't trust the first lab."

"So who are my—" mom started to say.

"Besides me Lilly..." I said pushing Lilly forward. "...and Lana." I added pushing her forward. They just blushed and smile as my mom took them in as her daughters for the first time. They talked for hours until mom said that it was time for bed—_School in the morning dang—_and Lilly and Michael needed to get home before their parents discovered them missing from their beds let alone the apartment.

We bid them good bye and mom sat back down on the couch in between Lana and I—Mr. G had gone with Michael and Lilly. "I'm extremely glad that I have all my daughters with me—though I only knew of two we have one problem my dears."

**

* * *

**

Lana's POV

I started to panic. I had no idea what she was talking about. I hope she didn't want me to move out. I just found her. I couldn't lose another mom so soon. I started to hyperventilate. I saw Mia out of the corner of my eye run to the kitchen and grab something—a bag—for me to breathe into slowly like the show people do on TV. I did but it didn't help. I was still nervous and freaking out.

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?" I heard Mia whisper to our mother. Mother I feel so weird saying that even if it is in my head.

"I don't know she hasn't said anything for an hour and she has been like that for an hour." Mom said to Mia.

"No. I'm fine. Just a little panic attack that's all. I haven't had them for years but I guess all the stress brought it on." I replied throwing the bag Mia had given me aside. "Now what were we talking about before I had my little freak out?" I asked.

"Um..." Mia said looking to our mom. "I don't remember. I kind of zoned out there for a while." She added.

"I was talking about a problem we have."

"What problem do we have mom?" Mia asked beating me to the punch.

"The problem is how do we tell your dear grandmother or should I say grandmère that she has not two but three teenage granddaughters?"

**

* * *

**

Mia's thought

_Oh crap what are we gonna do. She is so going to kill us._

_**

* * *

**_

Once again 3 reviews please

_**I know you can do it**_

_**You did it last time**_

_**thank you**_

_**x~Maye~x**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mia's POV.**

Last night was event full. Since it's only a few days till graduation my mom decided that we would only tell grandmère about us three when it's over so we won't have to deal with school and her at the same time. I have even taken some time to tell them on how to handle grandmère and some of the stuff that she would teach them. I did the basics so they wouldn't get yelled at as much as I did.

They have been panicking because they have three four days until we tell her and we still haven't figured out why. The only people that know are us Michael, Mom and Mr. G. we haven't told dad yet because he went back to Genovia for a problem with parliament but He'll be back tomorrow so we'll tell him then.

Write more lately. Lana and Lilly are here.

**Lana's POV**

"Honey I'm home." I yelled after entering Mia's loft.

"Lana calm down."

"Hey. I can't help it. I get to officially meet my dad tomorrow."

"You guys are fine and you better keep things clean while Frank and I go out. Rocky is asleep so try to keep the noise down."

"Yes Mom." We all coursed causing her to blush.

Once she was out the door I asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I got a copy of the movie made about Mia's life. You know before the fact that she had a twin was revealed to the world." Lilly Replied to me.

"Sure. Why not and we can make fun of it to." Mia said walking towards the kitchen.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Foood!" Mia replied drawing out the o.

I just took a pillow and chucked it at her.

"Hey the pillow fights are scheduled for later." She replied in a imitation of Grandmère.

**Lilly's POV**

"That never happened." I yelled at the screen also throwing popcorn too.

"Hey. Mom said to keep the place clean besides the movies almost over."

"At least you weren't portrayed as b**h like I was." Lana replied.

"Yeah but you kind of were." I replied back. "At the time you were any way. You are better now." I added as an afterthought.

"Dam you for being right." Lana said. "Mia do you have ice cream?" she also asked.

"Yeah. Lilly pick up the popcorn or no ice cream for you." Mia called from the kitchen where she had escaped to after I threw the popcorn. I walked over to where it was sat on the floor and picked it up and made my way to the kitchen and threw it away.

"So what do you two want to watch now?" Lana asked following me "And please do not say Twilight. I cannot handle the team Jacob and Team Edward thing right now." she added.

We watched twilight and New Moon before we decide to go to bed we were meeting dad in the morning before his round of meetings started. I just hoped grandmère wouldn't be there.

**The Next Morning...**

...was kind of eventful for us. Grandmère thankfully wasn't there. We walked and I me all of us including mom and Mr. G. Us three girls.

"So what was so important that three girls had to meet with me?" Phillipe asked.

"Were your daughters." We all said at the same time.

"I know Mia's my daughter but what about you and Lana?"

"We did a DNA test. We collected all the samples ourselves. Paid for it and sent it off. We found out two days ago that we were sisters." Lana said speaking up.

"Oh and here are the results." I replied picking the paper out of my bag.

"You are right but why are yours and Mia's the exact same while Lana's here is slightly different?" he asked.

"Oh that's because Lana was made after Lilly and I were. I would think that we are probably the only surviving set any way. It happens way more often with twins one being made after the other but even then it's still rare."

"We were you going to tell my mother?" he asked.

"The Monday the day after graduation so we can go to it without any trouble." Mia replied.

"Thanks for coming then. I would invite you guys to dinner but your grandmother is going to be there."

"We understand." Lana Replied.

"See you Monday maybe before then."

**

* * *

**

Hello Readers

**Please give me 3 reviews like last time. This is kind of like a filler chapter. But the grandmère would be next chapter. Hope you like it and if you don't review even if you don't I like to know why you don't.**

**Maye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mia's Pov**

I am so not ready for today. I am not ready because today is the day that we so stupidly set to tell Grandmère that she has not two but three granddaughters. We had disguised the moment we told her as a dinner with me and two of my friends. The dinner would be at the plaza. We all have dresses they were simple but we wouldn't get noses turned up at us.

"Mia Lars is here with the limo." Lana said.

"Coming," I replied walking out of my room after her.

The ride in the limo made me even more nervous. I kept bouncing my knee. Grandmère fur sure would have scolded me for it. Lilly smacked my leg to make it stop but it just got worse. Even Lana was nervous. She tapped her nail repeatedly on the window she was sitting by. Lilly was just sitting stiffly in her seat.

It didn't take us long to get to the plaza. Thankfully no cameras were out and we all made it inside without anybody noticing us. We walked to the elevator with Lars right behind us. Once we got to Grandmère's floor we walked to her suit and knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

**Lilly's Pov**

The door to the suit was opened by a maid. We could hear Grandmère yelling at someone on the phone about god only knows what. We were shown into the seating room to wait. We had to wait thirty minutes while she complained about how the wrong sheets were used on her dog's bed. My god I cannot believe that I am even related to that woman even Lana wasn't that bad back when she hate us.

"Mia Dear you're here on time for once." She said walking into the room. "And these are your friend?" she added sizing Lana and I both up.

I don't care what she thinks I just don't like when people look at me like that. It is really creepy when they do it.

"You ready for Dinner?" she asked. I guess she approves of our dresses.

"Of course." We all said.

"Well come on then. No reason to dilly dally now." she replied causing all of us to laugh. Our laughing caused her to give us what most people would call an evil eye. To me it looked like she was having problems related to the bathroom.

I got up and filed out of the room after Mia and Lana. Lars took his place behind us.

**Lana's Pov**

The start of dinner wasn't bad. The woman that I now know as my grandmother did say my dress was a bit to low cut I replied by saying it was the only one in my size and they wouldn't fix the top so it fit right.

"So Lana how did you and Mia become friends?" she asked.

"We became friends after my parents passed and she and Lilly were the only ones to come visit me even though I had been mean to them."

"Then I have taught you well Mia."

"Thanks Grandmère."

We were almost finished with dinner when Mia decided to say "We need to tell you something Grandmère."

"You're not with child are you?" she asked in a low whisper.

"God no," Mia replied while Lilly and I laugh because Mia would have been the last person to ever become 'with child'

"Then what is so urgent?" she asked.

"I think it would be best if we go back to your suit. Your reaction could be severe and we wouldn't want the other guest to see it."

"Fine but we must get dessert first." she replied. And we did get dessert first which she orders without asking us but we ate the weird looking stuff anyway.

**Mia's Pov**

Once we got back to Grandmère's suite we were greeted with an interrogation. She was asking one question after another. "Grandmère shut up." I said tired of all her questions.

"Tell me what's so important NOW!"

"Well not only am I your granddaughter but so are Lilly and Lana. We know because we had a DNA test done. I have the results with me."

"Let me see." She said. I handed her the results and waited for her reaction. She handed them to Lars to see if he got the same thing out of the information. He nodded his head.

"We'll have to tell the people of Genovia and your father."

"Dad already knows. We told him a few days ago. We were going to tell you the day after but you were out of the country." I replied.

Before we left I experienced something I never thought I would experience and that was a hug from my grandmother. Even Lilly and Lana got hugs.

"Oh and all three of you will be doing the princess lessons and spending the summer in Genovia."

"Welcome to Hell." I told Lilly and Lana after we were out of ear shot of Grandmère. They groaned and rolled their eyes at me. I had a big smile on my face because I was happy that I wasn't going to be the only one tortured for now on.

* * *

**sorry for switching Pov's so much. Hope you liked this chapter. There are at most four chapters left. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lana's Pov**

Grandmère or whatever you want to call her has to be one cold hearted person if she can't even express a little bit of joy of having two more granddaughters when she thought she would only ever have one. Mia tells me that she's always that way and probably wouldn't even show any feeling if we had been on our death beds.

She had called later that night to tell us that in two weeks the world would know we were triplets and that she also planned to sue the hospital my mother gave birth in because she had three kids and should have gone home with her. Our mother doesn't really care she's just glad that she has all back. She like us girl would like to make sure that the hospital didn't do it to some other poor girl or woman.

"Hi Mia."

"Hey. What you writing?" she asked.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to tell you?" I asked her.

"You read mine without even asking." She replied.

"Well if you would stop writing in your algebra note books we wouldn't have that problem now would we."

"You still shouldn't read it." Mia replied back.

"We got a week until we leave with grandmère."

"Yeah plus we got that interview tomorrow. I told her I didn't want to do it but there is no defying her."

"Why didn't you tell me she could be such a bi-"

"I better not hear that language coming out of your mouth around rocky." Our mom called from the kitchen.

"I won't." I called back.

"You girls better get to sleep you got that interview tomorrow." Our mom said poking her head into the room."

We did go to bed but only after watching like three movies at a very low volume so we wouldn't get caught. We were woken up by Lilly jumping on our beds. I chucked my pillow at her and she went on to Mia's bed. Mia groaned and chucked her pillow at Lilly also.

Mia and I got up and changed into the outfits that grandmère deemed acceptable for us to ware. I now know why mia complained about her so much. I don't even think that my adoptive grandmother wore what she made us ware. We all wore the same thing but different colors: blue green and purple. It so was humiliating.

**

* * *

**

Mia's Pov

I really cannot stand grandmère. The clothes we had to wear were horrible. I won't be surprised if I had nightmares tonight about them. Lana and Lilly think I am crazy but I think we are all a little bit crazy. I mean hello we are going along with her plans but then again we have no clue what to do and she does.

"I do not care what grandmère wants I am not putting makeup on." I screamed.

"Fine but don't bit my hand off." Lana replied walking out of the bathroom where I was now putting my hair up.

"Do you really have to put it into a ponytail?" Lana asked from the doorway.

"Yes. It's the only one I know how to do and I am not going through your torture." I replied.

"Me putting your hair into at least a bun is not torturer but water slowly dripping on the center of your fore head when you can't do a thing about it is torture."

"Lana what you just said is called Chinese water torture." Lilly replied putting in her two cents.

"And who asked you?"

"Lana you are reverting." I replied to her.

"Huh?" Lilly questioned.

"Lilly you of all people should know what I am talking about you were raised by psychologist."

"Hey just because I was raised by them and may or may not be a genius does not mean I retain everything I see or hear." She replied.

"Lars is here girls." Mom said coming into get us. "Don't let that woman push you too far." She added.

"Which woman are you talking about the interviewer or Grandmère?" I asked not sure which one she was referring to.

"Yeah which one were you talking about?" asked Lana.

"I was referring to both of them but I do know what you mean about both." She said.

"Mom go and check on Rocky we'll see you after we get done."

"Even then we don't know when that will be."

"What do you mean?" I asked Lilly.

"Traffic." Was all Lilly replied heading out to the Limo.

"Let's go." I said in a low grumble.

Did I ever mention how much I hate interviews whether or not someone can see me. Lana was just as nervous as I was because this was her first interview. It'll probably be easier for her than me.

**

* * *

**

Lilly's Pov

I headed to the Limo. "Princess." greeted Lars opening the door for me. I said hello and climbed in. I still can't get use to that. The ridding in limos, opening doors and being called princess still gets to me I don't think I'll ever get use to it. While most girls dreamed of being princess I dreamed of becoming a scientist (not any more but I use to). Now I want to work with cameras but I don't think that will happen now.

I played game on my iPod while I waited for Mia and Lana to hurry up and get down here. It may seem like forever they are taking but I know it's only a few minutes. Lars was on his phone texting with Tina's body guard. That's the one thing I am not surprised hasn't changed–Only Mia has a body guard—but then again the world doesn't know about Lana and I yet. I do know that Lars was supposed to protect us all equally whenever we went out together.

_**Ring**_

"Hi Michael."

"_Have you talked to Mia yet?" he asked._

"No. You do it you are the one that likes her." I told him.

"_Yes but I'm not the only one that knows her."_

"Michael I am not going to go back and forth between the two of you. You like her she likes you just asked the girl out already before your brain explodes." I snapped at him

"_You don't have to go all cat woman on me."_

Knowing he was right I replied by saying. "Use the program."

"_What program?"_

"Are you really that stupid? The program you made for the winter festival but never got to show her." I replied.

"_Dam it. I completely forgot after I got my early acceptance to Columbia. Are you sure?"_

"Yes now quit second guessing yourself. I am tired of hearing my best friend and sister moaning about how you barely talk to her now."

"_Bossy woman."_

"Oh and Michael even if you don't show her the program TALK to her."

"_Bye_."

"See you later Mike."

Not even two minutes after I got off the phone with Michael, Mia and Lana had showed up.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Lana asked.

"Oh it was just Michael. I told him that he was going to the zoo with us later."

"Oh and why is that?" asked Mia.

"He lost a bet and you know how we use to annoy him at the zoo when we were younger Mia and we have Lana now so it would be three times as bad." I told them before sending Michael a quick text saying that he better be free.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a flash back chapter. It explains a little about how and why the girls were separated. Also wemon can get pregers after already being pregers but it is very rare that it happens.

_**~Maye~**_

**

* * *

**

Fifteen Years Earlier...

A young woman walked alone into a hospital. It had been raining and she was soaked to the bone and shivering. She had just walked through the automatic doors when she hunched over clutching her stomach in pain. She knew it was going happen she wasn't due for another two months and hadn't been expecting it to happen so soon.

When the pain subsided she walked up to the check in desk and rang the bell they had sitting there. She was again hit with pain as a nurse came out of a back room to answer her call. "In labor." She croaked out before sliding to the floor.

The nurse had rushed around the desk and crouched in front of the woman checking her vitals.

"I need help. I have a woman in her mid to early twenties in labor!" the nurse hollered.

Another nurse came around the desk with a wheel chair. Together the nurse's got the woman in to the chair and rushed her to a delivery room.

"My b.. My boy..." the woman started to call out before she had passed out.

"What was she saying?" the first nurse asked the second.

"I have no clue maybe she's having a baby boy."

The transferred the woman to a bed with the help of an orderly. They hooked her up to a heart monitor for the baby and herself.

They left the room after making sure her and the baby's vitals were okay.

**Two Hours Later...**

"Her vitals are fine now. They just went a little haywire." A nurse told the doctor standing in front of her.

"Okay has anyone run an ultrasound on her?"

"No one has run an ultrasound on Mother Doe." The nurse replied.

"Mother Doe?" the doctor asked rising his eyebrows.

"We don't know who she is. So instead of just calling her Jane Doe we replaced Jane with Mother. Fitting I think."

"Yes it is fitting. I'll have an Ultrasound tech come down and run one. We need to know how developed the child is and how many there are if there is more than one."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for them."

**Ten Minutes Later...**

The nurse had been sitting by Mother Doe's side for most of her shift. She continued to worry about the unknown woman who looked so much like her own mother when she was younger.

_Knock knock_

"I was told to come down here and run an ultrasound." Another woman said walking in with a cart.

"Yes on Mother Doe here." The nurse said pointing to the woman on the bed.

The ultra sound tech had plugged in the machine and continued to work. "Oh My," she said after a few minutes. There are at least two children in there. I can only find two heart beats and two babies but from the size of her abdomen I wouldn't be surprised if there was a third in there."

"They are fine but I would suggest a C-section the second heart beat seems a little weak and could get weaker by the minute if they stay in there."

"Do you want to tell Dr. Lanky or should I?" asked the nurse.

"I'll tell him. I have to perform an ultrasound on another patient of his anyway." The tech replied.

"I'll stay here."

**An Hour Later...**

The woman who was giving the name of Mother Doe had been at the hospital roughly three hours. In that time they discovered that she had been carrying twins one with a slightly distressed heart beat. They had come to the conclusion that a C-section would be best for her and the children.

The woman had woken up long enough to tell the nurses that they had to call a man named Phil after writing down the number. The nurses told her that she would be having twins. She fell back asleep after mumbling something about _only one_.

The nurses took her out of her room and too an OR. They prepared her for the surgery and put her under anesthesia and kept a close eye on the three heart beats they knew about.

The doctor came in and started the process to remove the babies. They got access to the first baby the quickly pulled them out.

"Baby A is a girl." called a nurse.

"Come on we have another baby to get out." The doctor yelled over his shoulder.

"Another girl." called the nurse.

"Let's get the placenta out and them we can closer her up and focus on the babies."

"It's not coming out." a nurse replied.

"What do you mean it's not coming out? All you have to do is pull."

"I tried and it's not working." the nurse said trying to keep herself from sobbing.

The doctor moved to where the nurse was and felt around on Mother Doe's stomach. "Get the ultrasound machine over here." He called.

The nurse did as she was told and began to move the wand over the woman's stomach. "There's another baby in there." The nurse hollered dropping the wand of the machine.

"Pick that back up and clean it off we need it to see where the baby is." Dr. Lanky yelled.

The nurse did as she was told and quickly found the baby again. Following the ultrasound as guide the doctor pulled the baby out quickly.

"Get them all to the nicu and do not tell the mother about them yet." The doctor said moving to close the mother's stomach after removing everything necessary.

**The Next Day...**

The mother had finally woken up at six o'clock the next morning. The nurses checked to see if she was fine. The man the assumed to be the father had come later that day after she called him and they also discovered that her name was Helen and his was Phillipe not Phil like they had thought.

The nurse that was there most of the night was gone in the morning because the doctor had her fired or moved to another floor. He told the other nurses to not say anything about the third baby. There was no way the woman was going to be able to raise three let alone two babies.

"Hello Miss. Helen I am glad to have a name to put with the face." Lanky said moving into the room.

"Thank you." Helen replied

"I'm here to ask you what you want to do with your children. You didn't have much time to say anything before you feel asleep and went into surgery. One of the nurses said you mumbled something about 'One baby' or something along those lines."

"We can only take care of one baby." Helen said.

"So you want to put the second child up for adoption am I correct?"

"Yes." Phillipe and Helen both replied.

"Well I'll have the paper work brought to you as soon as possible."

"Could we see them before hand?" asked Helen.

"Sure. I'll have the nurses bring the girls in right now." Lanky replied.

Helen had no idea why but she had a bad feeling about that doctor. Phillipe didn't like him much better but was just glad the Helen and the babies were fine they didn't even know they were having twins. (_'I want it to be a surprise.' Helen had said _just a few months ago.)

**Five Minutes Later...**

"I don't want to give either one up Phillipe."

"I don't either but you know my mother." Phillipe replied.

"I can't believe you mother ..."

"I know I can't stand her either. It won't matter if when I take the throne but at least this way they have a small chance at a normal life."

"Yea I guess that's a good point."

"What do you want to name them?" Phillipe asked.

"I say we only name one of them and let the adoptive family name the other. We can write a letter to them saying what we would like them to be named but the decision is up to them."

"I agree so which one are we going to keep?" he asked.

"This one she's a peaceful baby." Helen replied.

A few minutes later the nurse came in and took the other baby away along with the letter they wrote.

"What should her name be?" Phillipe asked his girlfriend.

"Amelia should please your mother she may think it's because of one of your ancestors but I like it because of an old writer."

"I like it to the name fits her." Phillipe replied.


	19. Chapter 19

"Whatever Michael you said you wanted to talk to me so I come over to find you making out with another girl. If that's your way of telling a girl that you like them then I don't want you." Mia yelled before leaving the Moscovitz apartment.

"Mia I didn't want to kiss her she kissed me."

"It didn't look like you were fighting it to Me." she said turning around to face him.

"I tried pushing her away and it's not like I was actually going to hit the girl." Michael argued.

"Well too late you lost your chance Michael." Mia said turning on her heel and leaving.

'_Dam it I told you to leave Michael alone he does not like you. Yeah he worked on a project with you but that was all go clone your dam fruit flies somewhere else.' _Lilly yelled from somewhere in the apartment. They then heard scuffling. "Excuse me I have trash to take out." Lilly said pushing Judith Gershner threw the door and past Lars. "Make sure she doesn't come back please." Lilly said turning to Lars.

"Yes Princess." He replied.

Lilly rolled her eyes and went back into the apartment where she was getting ready for something their grandmother was having them do.

"Mia" Michael said at the same time Mia said "Michael"

"You go first." Mia added.

"I am not involved with that girl, and I never have been okay?" Michael said "I never even liked her; I have always liked you and only you. I get crap about it all the time from the guy because a.) I like a freshmen and b.) That freshman is a princess. Not to mention all the gay jokes I endured until I told them that I liked a girl. That I liked you."

_That was random, but good I guess. _Mia thought to herself.

I'm a little lost, but she understands! I think. At least she doesn't want to keep me here.

"Mia. I don't want you to leave here thinking, that I had my eyes on some other girl when I only have eyes for you." Michael said. "I know it's cheesy but it is also true."

"Have you been stealing Lilly's chick flicks?" Mia asked breaking the tension.

"_Michael you better not have touched them!" Lilly hollered from inside._

"No but I hear them threw the wall when you guys have your sleep over's it is not that hard to pick a few lines up no matter how cheesy they are."

"Are you sure because Lilly says she's missing a few." Mia said taking a step closer.

"Princess it is time for us to leave." Lars said interrupting their conversation.

"Lilly hurry up Lars says it is time to leave." Mia told Lilly poking her head in the door.

"So two staying here tonight or are you staying at your place?" Michael asked.

"It is either here or the hotel if Grandmère has her way." Mia replied.

"I really don't want her to have her way. I'll sneak out if I have to." Lilly said after coming to the door. "Oh and Michael have the veggie burgers ready for Mia."

"Just let me know if you are coming here because we don't want them to waste."

"Michael don't worry we'll call to give you enough time to put the chick flicks back and remember they go in alphabetical order." Mia replied with sarcasm.

"Come on princess's we still have to pick up the last one." Lars said.

"Goodbye Michael." Mia said waving goodbye.

Lars took the girls down stairs to the waiting car. He opened the door for them and waited for them to get inside before closing their door and climbing into the front seat. After they were buckled in the set off to go and get Lana who was at Mia's loft.

"Hello Princess." They heard Lars greet Lana.

"Lars." Lana greeted climbing in next to Lilly. "So do you two know what that woman has planned for us?" she asked.

"I don't know anything and I have princess lessons before and after school." Lilly said. "I completely understand why Mia hater them. That woman can be evil."

"And that took you how long to realize four months." Lana said laughing.

"For months Lilly seriously. It only took me two seconds and I have known her my whole life." Mia said. "How long did it take you Lana?"

"It took me about a week. She was similar to my adoptive mother so I had to wait for a difference to realize it."

"That was shorter than I thought."

"Princess's we are here." Lars declared as we pulled up to the Plaza. The media of all outlets were out full force to see who I was with thinking that whoever I showed up with would be mia's sister. They only knew about the one but it won't take long for them to find out about the third because a lawsuit is set to be filed any day now.

Lars was getting two more guys to work with in protecting the heirs to the throne. "They will have higher security than the crowned queen of England." Phillipe had said. The two men greeted Lars before he opened the door. "I want you to put an arm around them and then rush them into the building and up to the suit before the cameras can follow." Lars commanded them.

The one named Emery took Lana while the one name Alec took Lilly and Mia got Lars like before.

"Princess what is the big announcement?" asked one reporter but Lars pushed Mia through before she could even give the standard 'no comment' statement.

"Mia you will have to wait to talk to them."Lars said after they stepped into the elevator with Lilly and Lana.

"I wasn't going to say a thing Lars except just no comment like always but no you didn't give me a chance." Mia replied.

"Come on Mia it wasn't that bad. They probably would have turned your words around on you no matter what you say." Lilly said.

"Yeah just look at me. Some of the things I said at the start of the school caused people to see me as a b*%ch even though I'm not." Lana replied.

"Guys just don't I do not need this when we are about to face Grandmère."

"Fine but keep frowning and I'm going to have to release that video into Michael's hands." Lilly said threateningly.

"She's creepy when she gets like that." Lana whispered in Mia's ear.

"I heard that." Lilly said.

"You were supposed to." Lana said running out of the elevator when the doors opened. Mia ran out after her and soon all three girls were in a race to see who could get to their grandmother's suite the fastest.

"I do not want to spend the night here so we will have to figure away out." Lana whispered before they opened the door.

"Lana we know that Lilly and I already started planning before we picked you up." Mia commented.

"Plan what?" their Grandmère asked.

"A party for Michael he got accepted to robotic program over in Japan. He says he doesn't want a party but we don't care. We'll bug him anyway." Mia told her. She could see Lars raise his eyebrows at her; mia just rolled her eyes.

"Well you'll have to throw the party for that boy before next week." The dowager princess replied.

"WHY?" asked all the girls.

"Because you are going on a press tour after the news breaks about your lawsuit. That is also why I brought you here today. You needed to be fitted for the dress and pantsuits you will be wearing during the interviews."

All three girls simultaneously groaned and rolled their eyes.

"You will be first Lana." She said shooing Lilly and Mia out of the room.

"Have fun Lana" Mia called over her shoulder.

"Oh I will." Lana replied sarcastically.

Lilly and Mia continued to laugh on their way out. They would snicker every now and then when they heard Lana yelp after being stuck with a pin. "You know she's going to be laughing when it's you and me in there right?" Lilly said.

"Duh but we are sisters and we are suppose to tease each other and we have 14 years worth of teasing to get through."

"But we have known each other since kindergarten and we have teased each other."

"That was friend and enemy teasing not sisterly teasing. We can't be as cruel now that we know where sisters." Mia replied.

"What can't we do now that we are sisters?" Lana asked coming into the room.

"Tease each other like we were enemies." Mia answered.

"Dang I'll miss that. Can we set aside one day where I can do that?" Lana asked mockingly.

"Nope sorry don't think grandmère will let you but whenever we have a high school reunion you can. So mark that on the calendar ten fifteen years from now." Mia said laughing.

"Amelia quit playing around and get in here for your fitting." The dowager princess called.

"Now I must walk to the chamber of evil." Mia said.

"Yeah chamber of evil just go." Lilly said turning back to the television she had just turned on.

"You guys totally laughed at me getting poked in there didn't you?" Lana asked snagging the remote from Lilly.

"Would you expect any less from us?" Lilly asked rising one eyebrow.

"Oh don't do that it's creepy."

"_Ouch!" _They heard Mia scream.

"Well Amelia if you would stand up correctly you would not get stuck with the pin," the Dowager Princess said.

"She's worse than me." Lana said.

"I know. Turn it to channel thirty eight Alice and Wonderland is suppose to be on." Lilly said.

"The new version?"

"No it is the old one. The new one while good is just too creepy. We will watch it later after we prank call Michael." Lilly replied.

"Lilly your turn." Mia yelled.

"AMELIA there is no need to yell."

"That wasn't yelling but I could show it to you." Mia said coming out of the room. "Your turn." She said again after walking up behind Lilly.

"Dam I thought I had more time."

"Watch your language Lillian. Now come on we have to get you fitted also. No time to waste." The Dowager Princess then hurried Lilly into the room where they were being fitted.

"Did she make you turn it to Alice?" Mia asked Lana after sitting down.

"Yep I was watching project runway but she made me turn it."

"You could turn it back. She'll just make us watch the new version of it later tonight."

"I figured she already mentioned that before you came out."

Lana started flipping through the channels when she saw that Project Runway was off and Army Wives was playing. "That only good thing about that show there is the fact that it has the guy that played Chris from Charmed on it."

"Yeah he was cute." Mia applied. "Has she made you figure out your royal name yet?"

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"A name like mine you know ."

"No but I guess I would use the last three names and my first and middle names. So my name would be Lana Anne Rinaldi Thermopolis Renaldo."

"I like it but I don't think she will." Mia commented.

"Yeah I agree maybe you could help me find a name worth of a _royal_." Lana said putting emphasis on the royal by imitating their Grandmother's tone of speaking.

"Okay please don't ever talk like that again. It is way too creepy." Mia said laughing. "On second thought keep it we can use for prank calls against Michael tonight." She added still laughing.

"Come on girls we can leave now." Lilly said coming out of the room.

"I thought we had to stay here?"

"Grandmère got a better offer." Lilly replied.

"Wow our Grandmother ditched us." Mia said smirking.

"We were going to ditch her." Lana said.

"Nope we were going to escape her." Lilly and Mia replied.

**~!~**

**I hope you like that chapter. Mia and Micheal aren't there yet but thier getting thier.**

**Maye**


	20. Chapter 20

Mia, Lana and Lilly were all sitting on the Moscovitz couch watching the notebook for the hundredth time. Mia hadn't had the time to talk to Michael again since they got back but wanted to really bad.

"Just go talk to him."

"What how did you?" asked Mia.

"Come on you have been looking back and forth between that hallway and the movie since the movie started." Lilly said.

"So go talk to him." Lana said pushing Mia toward the closet.

"Hey respect your elders." Mia replied.

"You don't know that you were born first."

"I know I was born before you." Mia replied running away before Lana could do anything about what she said.

Mia walked slowly to Michael door and knocked on it. She turned around looking at the walls waiting for Michael to answer. It took him a while but she heard him moving around in his room. She turned around when she heard the creaking of the door opening.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"You want to come in." he asked.

"Sure. It would be better than sitting with Lana and Lilly right now." Mia replied.

"Why?" he asked moving so she could walk in.

"Because they are watching the notebook and I am pretty sure that the sad part is coming up."

"And they will be crying and you do want to be around that."

"That and they like to throw pillows at me."

"How you doing with everything?" he asked.

"Fine I just wish the court case would be over. It was started two months ago and we are about to start school again soon."

"It will be fine. At least the case will give you a reason to laugh at your grandma."

"I think I would end up cowering in the corner of a closet instead of laughing at her."

"Hey I got something to show you." Michael said leading her to the computer.

"Okay what do you want me to watch or look at?" Mia asked.

Michael took the keyboard and started to type on in and brought up a animation file. "Watch the screen." He said.

Mia watched the screen as a castle that looked like Disney's appeared. Then after the castle was in full view a small golden script floated across the screen. '_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue and I love you too' _it read. Mia watched as the castle faded into black.

Mia slowly turned around in the chair that she was sitting in to face Michael who had been holding his breath. She had tried several times to say something but closing her mouth after each time she opened it. Her hands gripped the chair's edge as she started to get dizzy.

Michael just stood there waiting for her to answer, really just waiting for her to say something. The storm raging outside his window pounded against said window even harder. It caused Michael to jump and to flinch a little bit at the noise the storm caused.

"Mia; are you alright?" he asked taking a step closer.

"Fine I think." She said.

"What do you mean think?"

"You are not making fun of me are you?" she asked.

"No Lilly would kill me if I ever did anything like that."

"So you mean what that thing said?" she asked.

"Of course I do and I have wanted to show it to you for months but everything went haywire."

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Yeah I guess so."

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"I guess that were together if you want to be together anyway."

"Michael I've had a crush on you for like ever. I think that's a stupid question to ask."

"So you would go out with me?"

"Yes." Mia said standing up.

Michael stepped even closer he put his hand on her cheek and leaned down and kissed her.

"About dam time." They heard from the door way. It caused them both to blush as red as a tomato.

"Nice timing Lilly." Lana commented coming up behind Lilly.

"Mia I know you would love to stay with Michael and make out but our parents are home and they tend to frown upon that kind of thing."

"I better go any way we got that stupid thing with grandmère tomorrow." Mia told Michael before walking out of the room.

"Thanks for running the moment Lilly." Michael said as he ushered her out of his room and closed his door.

_**~!~**_

_**Readers,**_

_**I would like to have three reviews before I post again.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. It is kind of short.**_

_**But It was the perfect ending in my opinion.**_

_**There will be three epilogue type chapters also.**_

_**One for Lilly, Lana and Mia each.**_

_**~Maye~**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Lana's Epilogue**

It has been two years since Lana found out that not only did she have more than one sibling but three. The two sisters she was born with and Little Rocky her mother had given birth to about three years was now close to the end of her senior year at Albert Einstein High School.

She had quit the cheerleading team a few months before because of all the chaos they caused with the press trying to get attention. She like Lilly and Mia would have preferred the press leave them alone. The tabloids have said that they weren't really triplets and that it was just a ploy for more people to spend money to come and see the three New York Royals and that they won't related at all and the DNA test results were faked.

"My god; when are they going to leave. So I punched a guy trying to grope me. Big deal; get over it." Lana screamed out of the second floor widow down to the 'reporters' below.

"Lana you need to keep on dreaming. I have been trying that for four for years and it hasn't worked yet." Mia had replied walking up.

"We even dropped and eggplant on them once." Lilly commented. "But that was before we knew we were related.

"We could do that for our senior prank." Lana said.

"We can't we'll be in Genovia during spring break and that's when the pranking grace period is." Mia replied.

Lana and Lilly just stared at her. "What I helped Michael with his a little."

"And who did he play it on?" asked Lana.

"Josh. He ruined josh's senior project performance of Romeo and Juliet by hooking up a machine that made noise to the PA system."

"That was Michael?" Lana asked.

"Bingo."

"So are you going to tell me what your senior project was?" Mia asked Lilly and Lana.

"Are you going to tell us what you did for your senior project?" Lilly fired back

"Now you will have waited until Friday to see." Lana replied

"I still cannot believe you get to finish your project a month earlier that we do." Lilly completed

"I finished before the both of you. I just got to wait for it to be graded."

"How," Lana asked.

"I did what I know and I actually started working on it freshman year."

"You are a big nerd and I have got to get to class before Mr. G writes me up again. You would think being my stepdad he would give me a break but no."

Lana made her way to her math class with her very own bodyguard Jaden moving behind her. Jaden and Lilly's bodyguard were the second in commands for Mia's bodyguard Lars. She liked her bodyguard he was like a smaller version of Lars she had been tempted to ask if they were brothers but figured that it wasn't a good idea.

**Friday April 23****rd**

Lana was nervous the day of her senior project judging. She had kept it a secret for a whole year. She was waiting in the wing of the theater for it to start. She was running around making sure everything was perfect and that means everything from the music and lights to the clothes and makeup people wore.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please allow me to introduce Lana Renaldi." The announcer called.

Lana walked out onto the stage greeted by the claps and screams of the people in the crowd.

"Hi everyone; Glad you could make it. Tonight is not just about me. While I did design the clothes featured tonight the proceeds that are taken from them being bought will go to cancer research along with adoption programs. The clothes will be up for auction for a week after the show. The programs have the site you can go to put a bid in or you can do it through the boxes out front in the lobby. Please have a good time."

Lana then walked off to the side of the stage where a podium was waiting. She would announce the outfit a model was wearing. When the show was over she thanked the audience and once again asked them to bid on an outfit before walking off the stage one last time.

"Lana why didn't you tell us that's what you were doing locked up in that room. You were worse than I was." Mia commented.

"It's just like why you don't want us to know what you did." Lana replied.

"Oh quit worrying you will get a copy next week." Mia replied.

"A copy so it is something you have written or something you recorded." Lilly stated.

"Duh but you will have to just wait and see which one it turns out to be."

Lana rolled her eyes before saying that it was time for them to leave. She put her coat on and waited for her body guard Jaden to get there before leaving. When he arrived she took his arm and walked out to the car that would take her home. Lilly and Mia were going out with Tina, Kenny and Boris later and Lana just wanted to get home and go to bed.

This is exactly what she did after Jaden saw her up to her apartment. She made sure the door was locked since Mr. G and Her mom where away visiting Mr. G's mom and dad for the weekend. They were all invited but had all refused to go because they had 'work' to do on their senior projects. Lana had worked to do but Lilly and Mia were pretty much done if not finished yet. Lana went to her room and turned on TV where they were having Harry Potter marathon on ABC Family. They were only playing three of the five movies out this time. Her favorite was Prisoner of Azkaban which was set to start in a half an hour. She settled down to watch the movie.

**~!~**

**Mia and Lilly's epilouges coming soon.**

**Writing them now.**

**~Maye~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mia's Epilogue**

Mia was nervous her birthday was in four days and her Grandmère was planning a big bash for her Lana and Lilly. The party was not the reason she was nervous, she was nervous because she was about to give copies of her senior project to her friends. She had just gotten back from the printer where she had the copies printed off.

All the girls were going to spend the night at Tina's place. It would be their own privet party before all the graduation parties that the parents would be throwing for their kids. Mia, Lana and Lilly didn't plan on having one because of their birthday but they had no idea if grandmère had any idea's rolling around in her head.

"Mia hurry up we've got to get to Tina's place in twenty minutes" Lana called.

"I was just grabbing my bag. I'll be out in two seconds." Mia called back stuffing the copies of her senior project in the bag so they wouldn't get damaged on the ride over to Tina's.

"Finally; you take forever."

They waited at the door for Lars who had taken the time to give Lana's body guard the night off after calling Lilly's and telling him that he was done for the night since all three girls were going to be staying at the same place. The place in which they were going had more security in one door than their whole homes had put together (Lana was staying with Mia).

When they got down to the Limo Lars opened the door to let them in the car.

"You look like you got an army of things in there."

"You'll have to wait and see. No one will see it until everyone has arrived at Tina's."

"Come on please let me see."

"We will be there in ten minutes you only have to wait for about ten minutes if everyone is there."

Lars had joined the driver in the front seat and motioned for him to start driving after he buckled his seat belt.

Lana and Lilly had continued to pester Mia about her project all the way to Tina's apartment (including the elevator ride). Mia just said no and rolled her eyes each time they asked.

"Hey Tina." Mia said walking into the office.

"What's with the box?"

"It's my senior project. Is everyone here?"

"It will be just me and you three everyone else canceled well not Ling Su she got sick." Tina replied.

"You better not go back on the deal show us now." Lana threatened.

"Fine," Mia said opening the box she carried. She took out what look like a book and handed one to Lana, Lilly and Tina.

"You wrote a book?" Lilly said.

"Yes."

"She didn't just write a book she wrote a novel... a romance novel at that." Tina exclaimed after reading the first page.

The three girls sat there reading Mia's book while Mia wrote in her journal and answered questions they had. Tina was the first to finish it at about just past midnight. Lana and Lilly followed soon after at 1 am.

"Any more questions?" she asked after Lilly closed her copy.

"Yes I do. How did you write the more intimate parts of it did you and Michael do something you are not telling me?" Tina said.

"No."

"Then how did you write them?" asked Lana.

"Reading all the romance novel's Tina owns."

"You wrote you book's special parts based on ones you've read in books." Lilly commented.

"Yep."

"Dang your good."

"I figured I would see what my friends thought before I tried to get it published."

"You know Grandmère is going to kill you when she finds out you wrote a romance novel."

"Do I look like I care?" Mia asked.

"No you do not," Lilly replied.

"Enough about my book let's do something else." Mia said ten minutes later.

"Fine truth or dare." Tina said turning to Mia.

"We are not freshmen." Lana said.

"I know."

"So truth or dare?" Lilly asked Lana.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call josh from your phone and act like you are drunk calling him." Lilly told her.

Lana did as she was told and it took the girls a good ten minutes to stop their laughing all except Lana of course.

"Truth or Dare Mia." Lana said turning to the girl in question.

"Truth."

"Are you as calm as you seem about graduation rehearsal tomorrow?"

"I am only nervous about falling off the stage."

"You are not the only one." Lana told her.

"Truth or Dare Tina." Mia asked.

"Da..."

"Girls you need to get to bed now." Tina's house keeper Maria said coming into the room at three am.

"Sorry." They all mumble climbing into position to sleep.

**~!~**

The next day was almost uneventful in the morning. All four girls made it safely to their graduation rehearsal. Not a single one of them fell all though _the guy who hates it when the put corn in the chili _did slip and fall on his rear end, which cause all four girls to laugh their butts off.

Mia was the only one of the girls to have any kind of problem with walking across the stage. Her reason was because they had to wear high heels (you would think she could walk in them after four years) and she almost slipped on the last step on the right side of the stage when she saw Michael or who she thought was Michael at the back of the graduation room.

When she got off the stage she was bombarded by questions from Lana (Are you okay?) Lilly (What made you slip?) and Tina (Did you see something?). All three girls were very much worried about Mia and her well being. Especially after her little break down after Michael left for Japan. He should have been back two days ago but something was keeping him in Japan. _Probably some Japanese chick_ thought Mia.

"I'm fine." Mia said. "I thought I saw Michael." She added.

"What do you mean?" asked Tina.

"That I saw someone that looked like Michael." Mia replied opening the Limo door only to be pulled back out by someone.

"What in the he..." she started to say.

"Now I do believe that your Grandmère would approve of that language." The person said.

She turned around in the persons arms and let out a gasped of shock. "Michael." She whispered.

"Hi. I was actually going to wait until your real graduation but Lilly helped me see that would have been very cruel to you."

Mia didn't say anything back to him she just jumped and threw her arms around his neck.

"Have fun on your date." The other girls called getting into a cab with their perspective body guards.

Michael took her to a Chinese restaurant one that was her favorite places to eat.

"So when did you get back?" Mia asked as they walked around Central Park.

"Yesterday but I had forbid Lilly from telling you."

"The only time she will ever listen to you." Mia replied.

"Yeah you are right."

They stopped by a pond and sat down on a bench continuing with their talk.

"So what's up with the arm?"

"Going well. I gave one to Colombia."

"I always had a feeling you would do something great."

"Why do you feel so down about it?" asked Michael.

"I just feel like I would only be known as a princess not Mia. It's not like I would ever make a difference." She told him.

"Your book would make a great difference by keeping the minds—of the robotic arms patient loved ones—off of how their family member or loved one is doing if only for a short while." Michael told her trying to calm her.

It helped.

"Want to go check out the zoo?" he asked. "I know you like the penguins."

"Sure but only the penguins. I've got to go meet grandmère."

They walked over to the zoo and looked at the tigers on their way to the penguins. Mia looked at the Penguins like a five year old seeing them for the first time. Michael was right behind her and she would turn around and exclaim about them every now and then. The last time she faced the penguins Michael pulled out a small box when she wasn't looking and opened it holding it out for Mia to see when she turned back around. His arm started to get stiff as he waited for her to turn and when she did finally turn, she knocked the box out of Michael's hand causing him to go chasing after it and Mia to go chasing after him. He got down on his knee to grab the box from underneath a nearby bench. He pulled it out and Mia gasped in shock seeing what was in the box.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Michael took a breath before saying. "It was supposed to go better than this."

"What was?"

Michael sat down on the bench behind him and motioned for Mia to sit beside him.

"Michael please say something." Mia said sitting down next to him.

Michael opened his mouth to say something but closed it and kept it that way until he asked "Will you Marry Me?"

**

* * *

**

Her answer will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm evil I know but give me a break but my brothers arn't home.

Maye


	23. Chapter 23

**Lilly's Epilogue**

It was the day of their graduation and Lilly was nervous. She was home getting reading. She had no clue where Mia was. Lana was at Mia's where she had been living for the past two years. She knew they were all off to college in the fall. She had planned on going to Colombia like Michael and her boyfriend Kenny or Kenneth as he now likes to be known as. Lana had been having trouble deciding between NYU and Yale.

Lilly was feeling sick to her stomach. She sat on the edge of her bath tub trying to calm herself down. She stood back up and looked at herself in the mirror. She put her graduation cap on and walked out the door and was greeted by an equally nervous Kenny (sorry Kenneth).

"Are you ready Lilly?" he asked taking her arm.

"Yes I am." Lilly replied.

As the Duo walked out they were greeted by a cheerful Michael. _Something has gotten into him, _Lilly thought to herself. He was wearing the same clothes he left in.

"Okay where were you last night and I know it wasn't with Mia because she whined about how grandmère was making her stay the night at the plaza with her while Lana and I got to stay home." Lilly said to him.

"I was with Mia after she snuck out of the hotel room with the help of Lars of course." Michael replied.

"You really should go get ready Mia will murder you if you don't show up on time."

"I know, I know now let me go so I can get ready. If you wait for me I'll hitch a ride with you."

"Only if you hurry up I'll get reprimanded by Principal Gupta if I get their late." Lilly replied.

"I will to since I am the valedictorian." Kenneth said coming into the conversation.

Michael left the duo and ran to his room. He quickly changed into a pair of slacks and a white button down shirt and a sports coat. He left his chucks (Mia loved them) on. He grabbed his phone and camera because Lilly wanted him to film the graduation.

"Hurry your big but up Michael!" Lilly hollered from the entry way.

"I am coming." He called after closing his bedroom door.

The duo plus Michael headed down to the car (grandmère insisted) that was to take them to the hotel where they were going to be graduating at. Lilly and Kenneth took the back seat while Michael sat in front with the driver knowing that the back seat would be too crowded for the three of them to sit comfortably.

When they got to the hotel they were greeted by Michael and Lilly's Parents. Michael went to sit with the parents while Lilly and Kenneth went to wait in the room with the other graduates.

Lilly was so nervous that she kept on twisting the promise ring Kenneth gave her a year ago around on her finger. Mia wasn't there yet which made Lilly's stomach flip even more. Kenneth finally made her sit down in a chair just in case she fainted. She took hold of his hand and didn't let go.

Twenty minutes before they were to make their way to their seats for the ceremony Lana arrived with Lars and Mia in tow. Lars stood back while the three girls huddled together. Kenneth stood by Lars and kept his eye on Lilly.

"What took you so long?" Lilly asked when they got out of ear shot.

"The dress I was supposed to wear got messed up so I had to find another one, Lana stayed to help me otherwise she would have been hear earlier." Mia replied.

**"All GRADUATES LINE UP ALPHABETICALLY NOW!"** Gupta yelled over all the conversations. The only one not to follow this was Kenneth because he had to sit up on the stage next to the administrators.

Lilly, Lana and Mia were all separated by several people.

The graduation took all of three hours with all the speeches and the giving out of diplomas. Lilly went to look for Kenneth. She could see Lana and Mia and the rest of her friends waiting for her by the door. She dragged Kenneth along behind her (he went willingly). The family appeared not long after and told them to meet up at the Plaza where they had a privet room booked. The family went in their own cars while the kids and their significant others climbed into a limo.

Michael and Mia; Boris and Tina; Lilly and Kenneth; Lana and James (a recent find). Michael and Mia were closest to the little fridge in the limo; it was stocked with everything. They were all happy talking about what their college prospect were going to be.

Mia had been talking animatedly about Harvard. She was excited to go and couldn't help but move her hands around when she talked about it. Lilly had caught a glint of sun light reflecting off her hand.

"Mia what is that on your finger?" Lilly asked without even thinking.

The limo noise was gone now. All the girls stared at Mia's left hand. On which sat a small but beautiful ring.

Tina started bouncing in her seat. Boris just as shocked tried to calm her down.

Lana stared open mouth at Michael. James did nothing having not known them for only ten minutes.

Kenneth sat open mouth at Michael.

"A ring." Mia replied sarcastically.

"What type of ring?" Lilly asked.

"Diamond obviously."

"That is not what I meant and you know it?"

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with an E and ends with a G." Mia Replied to Lilly.

Lilly and Lana both thought about what she said for a few seconds. "Grandmère is going to kill you both." They replied.

"We don't care. I told him if it wasn't for the cameras that follow me I would go to city hall—you know really give grandmère a heart attack but that was only after I nearly fainted when he asked."

* * *

**I was going to wait until I had all the chapters updated before I posted this but I gave up on the up-dating.**

**Hope you like how it ends. The story was my first and now it's over sad to se it end but alas the time has come.**

**Sincerly Maye.**


	24. SEQUEL NEWS!

**_FORGOTTEN SISTERS: A ROYAL WEDDING_**

It has been two years since the three sisters graduated high school. Their first year of college finished. A domineering grandmother... Wedding plans in the works... Another engagement... As craziness reins in the Lives of Genovia three young Princesses'. One Wedding. One Broken Heart. One engagement.

**Mia:** Is planning a wedding just for her and Michael behind Grandmère's back while she plans a wedding she deems fit for a princess. With each passing day Mia comes closer to packing a bag and heading to Vegas.

**Lilly: **Has tried to live peacefully with her Grandmère but her domineering ways have her wanting to run away and hide in bunker in the middle of Texas. She finds it hard to support Mia and Michael after Kenney left her heart broken.

**Lana:** The College life had brought more than Lana could ever hope for. She loves the psychology classes she's taking at Yale. She's even found a good friend in another psych student.


	25. UPDATE

TO MY READERS,

Three of my stories are coming to an end. One of which will not have a sequel because I feel that where it ends is appropriate.

Search for a Criminal Mind: LA BOMBINGS will have a sequel but not for a few months but it could come sooner.

De l'immortel de mortels: Is still in progress. I do not know if there will be a sequel or not.

Someone is Watching: Is finished and sooner than I thought it would be. It is the story that will not have a sequel.

Wilde Ponies: is finished and there will be a sequel which will be titled **wild hearts** or **wild fires** depending on if it's Alice or Angela's POV it will pick up where **Wild Ponies **ended**.**

**UPCOMING STORIES: **

_I have the sequel to **Forgotten Sisters **and the sequel to **A lonely child.** Both will not be up for a while because I want to get a few chapters written out first._

Sincerely Maye.

PS. This will be deleted upon upload of the next newest chapter.


End file.
